Beyond Thoughts and Emotions
by Cobek
Summary: Naruto dies while facing Pein. He spends some time thinking over his life so far and discovers his feelings for a certain Hokage. He is then visited by Kami and is given a second chance. With a few lasting gifts of course. Smart, Rinnegan Naruto. Pairing Naruto - Tsunade - Mei
1. Itami O Shitte Iru

A/n This is my first Naruto fanfic to actually be planned I had one before but deleted it when I couldn't find a way to continue it after a really long time. This is also the first fic I've written that exceeds to the barrier of 10k. So please point out any errors in this story like repetition or continuity errors. This is NOT my main project that is NCoH. (See below)

Naruto sat as he looked across the water at the moon's reflection. The teen gave a dry laugh at the irony.

In this place that he had concluded was the afterlife the only semblance of light was the moon. Everything else was a mass of darkness that was post marked by random rock formations. The shore however was a scene of such beauty it would make anybody stare into it for hours on end. The blonde frowned as he realized exactly why he was here.

He had failed the Leaf. He had lost in the fight against Pein. He had failed the world.

"I was and always will be a failure," he growled as he threw a fist full of crystal dust at the water's edge. In what he believed would be his nearing victory, Pein had used one of his chakra rods as a projectile. It had gone straight through Naruto's heart and into the ground behind him. He had only had a few seconds to realize what had happened before all went black for him.

When the young Sage had come to he was met with the dark shore he was currently on. "I failed when it mattered most. Again," he spat out, the blood from his palm going unnoticed by himself as he nails dug deeper. "Just like with Sasuke. Well there's no time like death to think about the good times in life," he said, he words filled with sarcasm.

His lonely childhood was anything but good. He was beat to near death at least once a month and faced death every birthday. His only rays light were Teuchi and Ayame.

Then he started the academy. He ended up finding another light in Iruka. Naruto's thoughts landed on the night he found out about why everybody hated him. A few days later and he had had his first real mission. It had truthfully became a disaster. But then, if he never met Zabuza and Haku he wouldn't have found his nindo.

It was after this that he had faced Gaara in battle. He had been happy to find out that there was somebody that understood his pain and loneliness. Naruto raised his head and looked up at the moon. An image of Gaara's lifeless body in his mind's eye made his frown deepen. He was heartbroken to find out that the Third Hokage had died in the ensuing conflict. He then smiled at the thought of his time with Jiraiya which lead to a frown as he remembered his death. "I failed you Jiraiya sensei," he muttered as he threw more dust into the water. The carefree man was the closest thing he had to a father and it had left him lost. He had won the First's necklace from Tsunade after she lost a bet that he couldn't learn the Rasengan in a week's time. She had even given him a kiss to the forehead in a sign of her faith in him.

His hand opened as he threw more blood tainted dust into the water. Tsunade was another person he had failed. "I failed you just like everyone else," he started as he felt tears threaten to fall. He didn't understand. "Why does it make my heart ache that I failed her over everyone else?" His thoughts began again as he remembered failing his promise to Sakura. The first time he had broken his nindo. Another hand full of dust hit the water's surface.

"Why am I always so useless!?" he shouted as he stood up, his sage mode helping him, as he lifted the rock behind him, launching it into the ocean. He gave a huff as his shoulders slumped, falling to his knees.

This was the scene that Kami found herself facing as she walked forward. She gave a frown as she felt the emotions coming from the boy. The pain and sadness. **"Naruto Uzumaki,"** she addressed her angelic voice ringing out across the shore.

He turned around as he came to face the divine woman. "I can only assume your Kami?" he questioned as he knelt down to grab another hand full of crystalline sand. He waited until she nodded before he turned around and sat down to resume staring at the moon. Naruto was mid swing but stopped as he felt her place his hand on his shoulder.

**"I am sorry,"** even as unpredictable as Naruto was he didn't expect these words to come from his goddess.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" he growled as he finished tossing more sand.

The purple haired woman sat next to him as his gaze held firm on the moon. **"For failing you. I never foresaw your death. Or rather your unnatural death,"** her words making him look in between his bent knees. She moved her hand to his other should as she brought him into a light embrace**. "Those eyes, the Rinnegan. They can interfere with my actions and judgment on the world."**

"Hn," was his only response before he threw another hand of sand. "Just like the sharingan, it screws with life and taints everything that it casts its gaze upon." She smiled as she herself agreed at his opinion on said visual jutsu.

**"Yes that is true, although at one point it was an important gift to the world."** Naruto nodded as he knew what she was talking about.

He threw another hand full of sand into the water. "The Sage of the Six Paths."

She nodded in confirmation. **"I gifted him with that…what is it you humans call it?"** she pondered before it came to her. "Kekkei Genkai?" she asked with feigned ignorance as she tried to raise his spirits. **"The point is I am here to apologize for my intervention causing your death even if it was so many centuries ago."**

He nodded, and smiled as he said, "I don't forgive you."

Kami in all her wisdom was shocked by his simple words. She expected his kind heart to accept it and move on.

"It's because of your meddling that I failed them, that I failed to protect the Leaf. That I failed the world and the Akatsuki won," he said somberly. He looked back as he punched the white beach.

Kami shook her head with a smile as she continued. **"Or is it because I caused you to fail **_**her**_**?"**

Naruto froze as his brain registered her words.

**"Even though you are unsure of her feelings, you have come to love her as more than a mother-figure. Regardless that she is many years your elder,"** she spoke fluidly with a knowing smile.

"I…I…Yeah. You're right, I've only now had time to sort through my thoughts with nothing to weigh down my mind," he spoke in a soft tone, a small smile working itself onto his features.

She placed her left hand on to the top of his own left. **"Naruto. Would you like to know what the moon signifies in this world?"**

He looked up at the celestial body in question. "I wouldn't know," he said as he frowned, Tsunade still on his mind.

He felt her thumb rub his clothed shoulder. **"It's the heart of the person's life."**

This Naruto didn't understand.

**"The Heart in this world is based entirely on the heart of one's life."**

He frowned still not fully catching her meaning. His hand touched the First's necklace as he thought.

**"IF somebody was a heartless being that relished in the suffering of others, they would not have a moon but a black void that would torment them for the rest of their existence. This is what you humans refer to as Hell. The lack of anything to look at in their deaths drives them absolutely insane,"** she pointed to the moon before she traced her index finger around the moon following its circumference. **"The bigger an everlasting effect somebody has on a person's soul…"** she then placed her finger gently against his chest**."…The larger the impact and the greater the moon. **_**You **_**have one of the largest moons in all existence through time, the reason being because of her pure and genuine effects on your heart,"** she pointed back to the moon.

"But you said it yourself. I have no idea in the slightest what her feelings for me are. It doesn't matter even if you told me," he grabbed another handful of sand before she responded.

**"Well then what if I told you that in a few more weeks' time, if you would have simply said something to her she would have thought over her own feelings. In another week or so she would have come to love you just like you do her."**

Naruto gave a brief smile before it turned into a frown. His hand opening as the sand flew into the water. "It doesn't matter now," he muttered as he leaned into Kami.

She patted his head as she thought. **"What if I said it could?"** she lifted the blonde's head to face her. **"I could do two things for you. One, I could send you to before you arrived in the Leaf and ultimately met your death. I could also then advance Tsunade's feelings so that all you have to do is simply say 'I love you.'"**

Naruto leaned back from the emerald eyed woman. "It may be selfish of me but if you could make all of that work then I would forgive you. Without a doubt."

With their silence the crashing of the waters filled his ears. Kami stood to her full height at a grand 6'5". **"Very well then Naruto Uzumaki. All you must do is simply walk into the water, the next time you close them in the water will be your last before you wake up in your world again."**

The blonde sage nodded before turning to the water. He blinked as he could of swore he saw the image of Tsunade smiling at him with her eyes closed and her hand extended in invitation burning from the moon's light. "Soon…" he whispered as he took his first steps into the water. "…I will finally tell you how I feel about you Tsunade," he let go of all of his worries as the black water reached his mouth. One last breathe was all he took before he looked back to Kami. He nodded as he stepped forward into the abyss.

* * *

Naruto gave a sharp breath as he found himself atop Gamakichi. He looked out as he glared at the descending form of Pein. He did so with a scathing look, wanting nothing more than to rip the man limb from limb. The village was destroyed once before and he stood in the center of it again. _'I hate him so much,_' he thought maliciously. He had never felt so angry at a person. This man, no, this monster. Pein had taken so much from the world. Things that weren't meant to be stolen.

"Good, I don't have to search for you now," Pein's voice unwavering as he waited for Shurado to be revived, staring up at the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki.

Naruto flinched as he saw Tsunade land before him, the ANBU Commander appearing next to her. "I am the Fifth Hokage. How dare you trample on the jewel of my predecessors. I won't forgive you," she narrowed her eyes further at the murderer. "I settle this as Hokage," she growled, the words went unfelt as Pein stood with a blank face.

"It seems you understand a little bit about pain. However I have no need of you right now. The one I seek…" his words leading to Shurado launching forward, a blade forming around its hands. It went unfinished as Naruto appeared, a Rasengan destroying the mechanical freak. "Is me," parts of the Path flew up into the air as Naruto spoke. Naruto's eyes met Pein's as he moved to Tsunade's side. "There is no need for the Leaf's Hokage to bother herself with the likes of these murderers. Just rest and stay out of this fight Tsunade."

She looked up at him with surprise, "Naruto…" she spoke softly.

Pein's head tilted slightly in the wind's force. "So you are Naruto Uzumaki," the Akatsuki leader said causing the young sage to grit his teeth.

"This is the end, I'm going to erase your existence!" Naruto shouted enraged.

The proclamation made Tsunade smile lightly.

The remaining Paths took up a formation around Tendo. _'Tendo's power will not recharge for quite a while. I must…_'

"Gamakichi!" Naruto called, the orange toad landing behind him in turn. He pointed with his thumb, "I want you to take Tsunade away from here. I'll take over from here. Keep everyone out of this, I'll be able to fight better without any interference." The adolescent toad nodded lightly as Tsunade lifted up a small clone of Katsuyu.

"Alright but take Katsuyu with you, she has the info she knows will come in handy." She looked down at the ground briefly before she glanced back up at him. "Naruto, please just be careful," she pleaded as she was lifted up in Gamakichi's hand.

He nodded as he turned with a smile. "Don't you know by now Tsunade? I'm not gonna die until I take your hat." A confident smile assuring her he would be safe. Naruto however was anything but confident. _'I failed once before I am not going to fail again._' He shot his hand up ordering the orange toad to leave. He was brought to attention as he heard the telltale sounds of a summoning jutsu. He turned rapidly, his hands intercepting the horn of a giant winged rhino. He dug his feet into the ground as he lifted with nature chakra enhanced strength.

* * *

Sakura looked up in surprise as the familiar sight of Gamakichi appeared above her, landing with a large thud that kicked up dirt. "Milady…" she started as she watched the orange amphibian place her down gently against a broken pillar. Sakura's eyes opened wider as she watched her teacher's genjutsu fade. Her skin turned a darker shade, and her hair lost most of its previous vibrancy.

"Everything will be fine now," the older woman's breathing still slightly ragged. "He'll pull out another miracle, and be as unpredictable as ever," she said with a faint smile.

Sakura gave a small smile while she lifted the older woman's hand. _'Thank you for your labors Lady Tsunade._'

* * *

The giant rhino gave a groan as it flew up into the air, Chikushodo following up her first failure with two other summons. Or rather a large Ox, Goat thing, and a dog with wings charged at the small form of Naruto. The two elder frogs nodded to each other before they leapt up, putting their hands together. "Sage Art: Frog Song!" The words bringing forth a barrage of noise that made the charging beasts stop their charge, the form of Naruto passing by the large summons. The blonde summoned two clones to his side as he continued forth, the clones beginning to form Rasengans in his hands before taking their creations and assaulting the animals. Fukasaku looked to the three large toads. Signaling them to attack the summons that were airborne.

Naruto took heed in Katsuyu's words as he took to the Frog Kumite as he launched his fist at Gakido, the combined vision of Pein watched as he pushed the enemies' wrist aside before retaliating with an unsuccessful kick before closing in with a punch that 'missed'. The sage jutsu smashed Gakido's face, casting its form aside.

Pein looked at the now prone form of Gakido, actually confused as to how it had been hit. The attack the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki had attempted clearly missed.

Said boy came to a stop as he summoned two clones. "Prepare to be erased as I use my new jutsu."

It finally dawned on the Path as he looked at the teen.

"So that's it, you've become a sage, and mastered the same jutsus of Jiraiya sensei." Naruto looked at the man, he still couldn't understand how he could call what he did peace, "I too learned jutsu from Jiraiya. He was once my master as well. That makes us sibling disciples does it not? Being so, we should be able to understand one another, our master desired peace."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger once again. "Shut your damn mouth!" he shouted as he held the Rasenshuriken above his head.

* * *

Tsunade gave an angered expression that was soon overwritten by worry and sadness. '_I told him to not use that jutsu._' Sakura's voice having reached her ears. The Sannin gave a weak smile. "Then again, he never was one to listen to his superiors." Her words barely a whisper.

* * *

"What you've done here, all this unnecessary bloodshed, this isn't anywhere near peaceful!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"You simply cannot see the forest for the trees. You're not able to understand what I'm trying to accomplish. Just let yourself be captured, surrender and your death will pave the way to peace," his monotone words enraging Naruto further.

"What you call peace is just mindless murder, now go ahead and die!" The shrieking jutsu left Naruto's hand as he flung it at the group.

Said group began to leap away, Ningendo throwing Chikushodo out of the way.

Naruto's eyes displayed a knowing look as he watched the now expanding attack catch the long haired Path. Naruto then dodged a strange bird summon, leaping over its cawing mass while the Rasenshuriken expanded into a large sphere.

When he landed Pein continued speaking, "It seems Deidara was right, this boy does _not _listen."

Naruto apologized as he heard Gamabunta complain about Gamaken's lack of information, he leaped into the air as the bird from earlier smashed into the earth. He then found himself sending and receiving a barrage of attacks from Chikushodo. Gravity soon took charge as the two landed on the ground.

''It seems you're beginning to wear out. Your sage jutsu is rapidly starting to wane. Could it be you used up your sage jutsu chakra with that jutsu of yours?" Naruto held his ground as Pein's words were true. He looked at the beautiful face of Chikushodo as he thought, '_I need to take at least one of these guys out._' His thoughts were interrupted as a huge cloud of sand appeared before he was engulfed in total darkness. He smirked as he knew where he was. _'Sorry for this. While you're a girl I still need to kill you._'

The only female path gave a gasp of surprise as she was punched in the face making her step back across the mushy ground. Another knocking her up into the air and then down to the ground as she tried her hardest to see the hidden assailant.

Pein gave an aggravated groan as he looked around, '_Where are they?_' he thought before he and the other Paths saw a flash of blue before they felt the connection to Chikushodo disappear being followed up by the scene of smoke escaping the toads lips. The toad let out his tongue as Naruto and the girl rolled to the ground. The teen turned to face Pein, his eyes turning to blue. "No more Sage Mode."

Naruto removed his scroll before a gasp of pain as his eyes gave out a sharp pain, Tendo closing in all the same. Naruto suppressed the pain as he moved away from the front of Gamabunta as his giant knife came down. Naruto gave a brief concerned thought about the random pain, looking up as he saw a shadow fly over him he saw Tendo spin into a crouched position blocking his advance.

Fukasaku jumped to his side as he told Naruto to give him the scroll. Tendo closed in as the tiny toad leapt back.

Naruto pushed away the first punch before he dodged a swift kick to his knee. He blocked Tendo's knee thrust with his own before he raised his palm to stop a jab to his face. He kept fighting with Pein as Gamabunta tried to intervene but stopped, "I'm going to enter sage mode. Get away from here, I don't want my Rasenshuriken to hit you." Naruto smirked as he heard Fukasaku's words.

His eyes blinked open as his palm shattered the black rod Pein had formed making Pein form a startled look. Pein started jumping back as the young sage lashed out with a strike to Pein's left forearm and then his right and again as Pein made small leaps away from the re-energized shinobi. He kept blocking until Naruto's leg came up swift and fast. The sage jutsu causing Pein to be launched from the force, his first contact with the ground being his head before he dug his hand into the ground.

'_What?_' he thought as he looked up at the blonde gasping as he saw the boy form another Rasenshuriken and launch it at his kneeling form. He gave a blank look as Gakido dropped down in front of him and absorbed the powerful attack. He watched as the Jinchuriki looked over to Jigokudo as the King of Hell stood with its mouth agape.

"What is that thing?" Naruto spoke as his clones looked on. Katsuyu crawled up his shoulder to inform him. "That one's ability is to resurrect the others if they fall." She said as she followed with the other Paths abilities. He mentally nodded as he already knew these things. His clones stepped forward as he put his hand out, the facsimiles spinning chakra in his hand. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a smokeball.

Pein's eyes opened slightly as another Rasenshuriken appeared through the smoke cloud. The other Path glared as it raised its hands, a white aura appearing before it's eyes widened when it puffed into smoke and a clone tackled him to the ground. "Tricky bastard," was all it muttered before it hit the ground and another Rasenshuriken passed over only to dissipate as Pein used Almighty Push. Naruto cursed as he should have seen that coming. "It seems my powers have returned."

'_No shit,_' thought Naruto as his summons gave similar thoughts, Gamabunta voicing them. "You've _got _to be kidding me, he repelled the boy's attack."

The clone looked up as it covered Gakido's eyes. Pein cursed as he felt the connection to Jogokudo get cut, "Rasengan Barrage!"

He turned around as the Path was drilled into the ground.

Gamabunta complimented the boy, right before he gave a confused request as to how he pulled it off.

Pein listened in with subtlety in hopes that he too learned how, his keen hearing picking up the elder toads words.

Pein turned his head as his eyes narrowed, the toads having stopped talking, having figured out the rest for himself.

Naruto raised his fist like the first time before, hoping to be quick enough to beat him to the 'punch'.

He frowned as he wasn't and was thrown away by the shockwave his clone numerically dispelling as the summons dropped down in an attempt to tear him apart as the two Paths leapt about, their attempts failing. "Again, Almighty Push," Pein said quietly, leading to the toads being shoved violently from the center of the village.

Naruto immediately raised his hand as the elder toads started talking about using the genjutsu.

"It won't-" anything else was silenced as Pein used Universal Pull to pull the teen to him, the Gakido sucker punching him before head locking him. "Don't worry I won't kill you, _precious Jinchuriki_."

Naruto scoffed as he remembered this. "You shouldn't underestimate the capabilities of sage jutsu." He smiled in his mind as Pein thought he was captured. He being still was perfect as he was able to gather more nature chakra, turning the Gakido into a stone toad. He waited until he broke the stone arms releasing himself. He ignored Katsuyu as he remembered that this was when Fukasaku was pulled to Pein and killed. He growled as Pein was still too fast. "I've had enough of _that _jutsu," he was pulled forth as Pein pinned him to the ground with the chakra rods. He remembered the sensation as the disruption flooded his body.

Naruto's gaze burned into Pein's purple eyes. Pein however gave no sign of emotion as he looked down at the boy. "I expect that you want to know why I'm doing all this?" He spoke as he stood from his crouched postion. "I doubt very strongly that the knowledge would change anything at all." His eyes still lying on the boy's incapacitated body. "But let's say that I took the time to explain it to you, what do you think would happen then?"

Naruto remained quiet as he tried to control his anger.

"My goal is to fulfill the dream even Jiraiya sensei was unable to achieve. As I said earlier, what I want is to create peace and bring about justice."

Naruto's glare deepened. "You killed my master, my sensei and my friends, my village, those I love," his words reflecting his thoughts as images played through his skull. His hands digging into the barren dirt. "After everything you've done, all that you've destroyed. Don't you_dare_talk about peace or justice!" He dropped his head slightly as he tried to keep calm. "Then tell me…" the Akatsuki member started, "What is your goal?"

"I'm going to kill _you_, and then I'm gonna bring peace to the ninja world!"

Pein looked up as he took a step to his right, "Oh I see, that_is_noble of you," his foot step puffing up dust as he stopped at Naruto's prone side. "Then what about my friends, my family…_my _village?" His face that of being calm but his eyes held a glare as he looked around him at the destruction. "My village suffered the same fate as this village at the hands of you Leaf Ninja. How is it fair to only let you people preach about peace and justice?" When Naruto merely glared up at him he continued, his gaze resuming on the fallen sage. "Once the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf grew too big, to protect their national interests they forced feudal clans to wage war against one another. Profiting from it. Otherwise, the people of their villages would have starved. As it happened, our little nation and its villages got caught up in the battlefield where the great nations waged their wars. Each time, our land was ravaged and laid to waste. After many battles the great nation stabilized as small nations suffered. Leaving it barely covered, you and I seek the same thing. We wish to attain the peace Jiraiya envisioned," his cloak shuffled gently as he continued, "you and I are the same, we are both motivated by our similar desires for peace and justice. The justice I have laid on the Leaf Village, is no different then what you are trying to do to me. Everyone feels the same pain when loosing something dear."

Naruto looked at the ground as he agreed with some of his words. "You and I have both experienced that pain. You strive for your justice, and I _mine_. We are both just ordinary men, trying to find this justice. If one seeks vengeance under the thought of justice then only further vengeance will be attained and _trigger a vicious cycle of hatred_." Naruto's fingers relented on the ground, as he glared into the dirt.

"We currently live in such a cycle. I know the past, and I can foretell the future. It is the same as our history." His eyes narrowed as images from the Land of Rain plagued him. "So we believe that humans simply cannot understand each other, and they _never _will."

"This shinobi world of ours is ruled by hatred and hatred alone."

Naruto's mind was playing over one of his conversations with Jiraiya.

"_Even I admit our world is consumed by too much hate. I always wanted to do something about this hatred, I'm just not sure how to go about it as of yet. But I truly believe that the day will come, that someday people will live in harmony."_

_Naruto closed his eyes as he gave a grin. "Boy it sounds sorta complicated to me."_

_Jiraiya gave a small smile as he continued. "If it so happens that I can't find a solution to this problem, then I might just entrust it to you, eh Naruto?"_

_Naruto gave another smile as he mocked a salute. "Yes sir. I can't turn down a request from my master can I Pervy sage?"_

Naruto grit his teeth as he remembered that time again, just like the last time.

"So Naruto how would you confront this hatred in order to find peace?" The tall man asked as he desired to know his answer.

"I want to know what his answer is." Naruto closed his eyes. He frowned on the inside as he still didn't have an answer, same as before. "I…I don't know." He spoke with a solemn tone. "I don't have an answer."

The wind picked up a bit in a small gust. "But you see _that _is why I formed the Akatsuki. To break the cycle of hatred, I can finally put an end to it but I need the Nine-Tails, I must have that power to achieve that goal. I will use the tailed beasts to make a tailed beast weapon far greater than the one that once leveled this village to the ground, a beast that could wipe out an entire nation in an instant."

Naruto's anger returned as he heard the same words.

"I will stop all wars with the terror the pain caused by the pain the beast will unleash." He raised his hands as he went on. "I will lead down the road to stability and to peace."

Naruto spun his head to face him as best he could. "This so called 'peace' that you'd try to achieve would be nothing but a lie in the end!"

Pein held his gaze as he continued. "Human beings are not the most brilliant of creatures, this is the _only _way for peace to be achieved. Of course with a few decades that pain too will fade, it will no longer act as a deterrent and humanity _will _return to war again. This time they will use the tailed beast as a weapon against each other and reconfirm what real pain is."

Nagato continued speaking as Konan placed her hand on his transport, "and for a time peace will begin again. Of course in this endless cycle begetting more hatred, and unbearable pain will rise only to fall once more to momentary peace. That is my dream and my goal."

His words ended with a ragged cough as Konan gave him a worried look. "Nagato please don't overexert yourself. You've already used so much chakra. She frowned as she saw a small trickle of blood leak from his lips.

His closed gaze lifted before he shot open his eyes. "Peace is finally in our grasp."

Pein continued to look down on the boy, "You argue that my version of peace is a false life, a mere lie. But in this accursed world, peace where people understand one another, is nothing but utterly ficticious."

_"__But I truly beleive that one day the world and it's people will come to understand each other in harmony." _Jiraiya's words reappearing again in Naruto's mind.

"But Pervy sage believed that one day people _would _come to understand each other, and find harmony." He felt a growl grow in his throat. "_You're _the one who is wrong!"

Pein's emotionless face held still, "Empty words. You are one to speak, he who doesn't even have an answer as to how he's to achieve peace. Your last and only option left is to give me the Nine-Tails for my own use," Nagato's eyes slowly opened again as his words continued ",as I told you. Your death will lead to peace."

Naruto grunted in pain as Pein broke off more rods in parts of his body immobilizing him. "I avoided any vital spots but you will not be able to move on your own."

Naruto growled as Pein launched Shima away. "Loud mouthed frog."

Naruto looked up at him in anger, "You bastard!"

Pein turned his attention back to him as he pointed his palm at the prone Child of Prophecy. "Now, it's time we are on our way." His rippled eyes expanding at the pupil, becoming large black dots. Naruto cursed, this was when Hinata intervened while he was thankful it wasn't worth her death. Pein leapt away as Hinata's palm smashed into the ground. "Hinata you don't stand a chance, get away from here! I don't care what you feel about me!" He said startling her a bit. "Don't put yourself in danger like this just go!"

Hinata shook her head as her eyes rested on Pein. "I won't run away, not anymore. I'm not afraid to die here if it means protecting you. I will, because I love you." With that she took up her stance, as Pein made a chakra rod. Her eyes activating before she spun and tried to break the rods, but was flung away as Pein used a concentrated shockwave to throw her away before she closed in only to have Pein use Universal Pull to throw her to the side. She stood up as her hands became encased in chakra. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" she shouted as she charged at Pein. The man moved like the wind as Hinata tried to strike him with her jutsu. His head moved to the side as her thrust went wide. She somehow got lucky as her head hit the man's jaw.

The attack allowed for her to remove one of the rods in Naruto's leg, however she gave a cry as Pein used Almighty Push.

"No!" Naruto shouted as he was helpless once again to stop her. The pain she felt made her struggle as she got to her feet, she stumbled her way over to Naruto as Pein watched. She fell as her legs gave out before she got up again.

"Please just stop, just go away."

She kept walking forward as she remembered all the reasons she fell in love with Naruto. She fell once more as she crawled to him. Pein gave a confused look as he questioned her actions. "Why, why would someone as weak as you try to resist?" his voice low as he kept speaking, "Why resist when you know you'll only die?"

As Hinata grabbed the rod piercing his hands, her arms trembled as the rod interrupted her chakra making it difficult to pull the black object from the dirt. "Because...I never go back on my word. Because...because that's my ninja way."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched Hinata be thrown from in front of him into the air like a helpless ragdoll before Pein catapulted her into the ground the force making a shallow crater next to him before a black rod came out of his sleeve and his arm swung down in one final arc.

"It was just like this, when my parents were killed before my eyes," his voice low. "By shinobi...of the Leaf," his voice unwavering he continued. "Because of _love_,_sacrifice _is born, as well as _hate,_and one comprehends, one _knows pain._"

Naruto's eyes clenched shut as he felt anger well up in him. _'No, not again. I can't lose control again._' He gave a grunt as he felt the pain behind his eyes hit harder than ever. His mind shifting from the thought of pain to the rage caused by the Nine-Tails influence **'**_**Yes give in to your rage. I can give you the power to kill that man. You can avenge that pathetic fleshling he killed. My power can make it SO!'**_

_'No, I'm not going to give in anymore!_' The boy stopped struggling as an intense surge of power came from within him. **'**_**You can't resist it. You'll give in and let the anger that's festering in your gut over take you,'**_the deep voice growled as his eyes opened in rage. The pain becoming too much. "Never! Get out of my...he...AD!" He didn't know what happened next as another, different surge of energy over took him as his vision dramatically change. Everything was sharp. The Nine-Tail's influence taking the chance to breakthrough as his mind finally snapped.

"Do you hate me now?!" Pein's taunting words sending him over the edge.

"_I'M GOING...TO KILL YOU!"_He roared as red and purple chakra surged from his body bubbling as the chakra coalesced into a semi solid form. Creating a dome above him as the untamed energy shot up in a column.

"The power of the Nine-Tails..." Pein whispered as the blood red energy tried consuming the boy, the purple seeming to hold the vile chakra at bay. Parts of Naruto's skin peeling away. Pein gave a startled look, he tried to raise his arms in defense. He didn't have time to blink as the boy appeared in front of him his fist already placed into his jaw. It was so fast his body took a few milliseconds to realize it was being hit with insurmountable force. His body flew across the ground as he skidded and flipped end over end. He wasn't given reprieve as a claw of bubbling chakra grabbed him before he was brought to the boy's purple and red encased fist. His eyes opened in shock as he stared into the teens enraged eyes before he was thrown into the air. "How does he have the-" he was interrupted when the boys powered fist hit his gut propelling him into the ground with force.

'_-THE Rinnegan?!_' he thought in his head as a fist smashed his jaw from below his body digging further into the ground.

_**"Boy how do you have those eyes! TELL ME NOW**__!" yelled the Nine-Tails as he thrashed in his cage, the influence of his chakra dwindling._

Naruto didn't hear the fox's rant as he started to lay a barrage of punches into the killer's chest and face.

He was stopped as his left wrist was grabbed, followed by his right one before his was kicked over Pein's body.

"It doesn't matter if you have the Rinnegan. I have many more years ahead of you in experience," his words feeling somewhat hollow as he blocked an Almighty Push with his own. He launched into the air as he jumped away from the boy, the purple and red chakra starting to recede as Naruto gave pursuit a black rod forming in hand as he started throwing them like large kunai.

The orange haired man deflected them with his own as he turned, ducking under a flying kick. He jabbed up into the boy's leg as he spun around, elbowing the boy in the back.

The blonde moved with the momentum as he brought his leg around kicking the older opponent in the back of the head. He felt a surge of power as he leapt back before putting his hands together on instinct. "Universal Pull!" The otherworldly ability lifted up a slab of earth as it climbed into the air before crashing down on Pein.

When Pein came up through the dirt he growled. "Do you hate me now?" Pein asked as he rose up before limping to a rock formation made by the impact. "Do you still think people can fully understand each other?" Pein asked as Naruto's glared somehow intensified, purple chakra leaking from him. Pein lowered his eyes at the empowered boy. "Then as you wish...but know this…" he started in a low tone as he reared his fist back before he lashed out at the ground speaking as he did. "MY PAIN IS STILL FAR GREATER THEN YOURS!" The punch bringing forth water that started sweeping Naruto away as said boy tried to get some traction on the ground. Pein was quiet for a few seconds as the fog obscured everything before he uttered an aggressive, "Let's go!' The man bolted forward as he entered inhuman speeds rushing to the struggling teen. He dodged multiple blasts of purple condensed chakra that came from a semi solid Nine-Tails cloak. _'It seems __your emotions aren't reigned in yet,_' he scoffed in amusement as he continued his blurring speed.

He made an abrupt left as giant fists of purple chakra came flying at him. He jumped over two slashed fists before he rolled under a third using the momentum to roll into a shattering run as he bounced across the water as he avoided the following fists. He heard a yell as the sounds of the crashing fists stopped before he turned around jumping as Naruto flew under his arm in a close line position.

Pein shot across the water leading through a small crevice as Naruto pursued the chakra cloak flickering on and off as he grimaced. He launched more arms forward making the last Path jump from side to side across the walls. He threw four together at once making the ground under Pein crumble causing him to go into a roll as he put up and Almighty Push to block more tailed beast bullets. The rapid fire of purple cascaded into the shield only to streak over the top and sides de-atomizing rock and earth as not a single one hit their actual mark.

Pein curled his fingers into a fist when Naruto stopped briefly before taunting him again, "Is that all you've got?" not expecting a final shot to rocket into his face and drive him like a ball across the water's surface. When he came to a stop he raised his palm. "Not bad," he breathed as the cloak showed to be encompassing the boy. A black skeletal frame forming atop it as a slight guttural growl came from Naruto as his Rinnegan filtered the Nine-Tails will from the chakra. Replacing it with its purified strength.

* * *

Sakura held her arms as she trembled under the KI that was lingering in the air. "This chakra feels just like from that time at the bridge. What's going on!?" she asked as the Hyuuga next to her relayed the updated status of the battle. "Lady Hinata was struck down in front of Naruto, he looks to be struggling to control himself, but the Nine-Tails chakra is fading and being replaced by something else. What it is I don't know." He said as he scanned the titanic fight.

* * *

Pein flipped through he air as he sent a concentrated pulse of sharp chakra through the roots under a giant slab of earth above Naruto. He landed as he watched Naruto's purple and black form burst up from the top as he tore through the roots. Pein formed a chakra rod into a javelin before chucking it at Naruto.

The Jinchuriki let out a roar as purple chakra destroyed it causing the roots to burst apart and land in the water, Naruto following them. The sets of Rinnegan eyes met as the cloak's 'bones' started to fade before they reappeared altogether. _'Here he comes,'_ Pein thought as Naruto leaned his head down before he drilled into the water in a flare of purple. Pein looked around frantically before he was struck in the face. He rolled into the water as he called out his Almighty Push keeping the water and Naruto at bay, or so he thought. The boy pushed through the gravitized force slightly as purple tails broke up from the ground, rooting him to the spot before his 'hands' reached through and grabbed his face before Pein was struck in the face by a Tailed-Beast Bullet. His head ending up in a cliff wall as his body went rigid, soon going limp and the rocks from above him giving out.

Pein grunted as he felt the Jinchuuriki start forming a Tailed-Beast Bomb, he quickly clapped his hands together as he rose from the rocks and dirt. "Universal Pull!"

The attack lifted a giant chunk of earth into the air similar to how Naruto hit him. He slammed it down causing the explosion to go off on Naruto under the rock.

When the explosion died down Pein broke from the ground and flipped to his feet, his cloak partially destroyed showing off the top left of his torso and his left arm as well as his control piercings. Naruto too came up in the form of multiple flailing purple arms trying to move the rock from his form.

"The Nine-Tails power, it's magnificent," he whispered as he looked at Naruto pull himself from under the rock destroying it, he started fleeing away from him. The Jinchuriki gave pursuit as the torrent of water followed after their movement.

Pein leapt off the edge of the mesa before floating to the forest floor before jumping in a zig zag across a river clapping his hands together while Naruto shot after him.

The man flew swiftly through the trees as he got closer to Nagato's position. He flipped to a stop on a branch before he rushed to a hollow tree as Nagato began his most devastating jutsu. The Path placed its hands together again as if to pray before spreading them apart revealing a small ball of light.

He moved his hand out of the tree as he released the ball into the air. His eyes opened wide as a Tailed-Beast Bullet slammed into the tree, he had jumped out in time as more assaulted the tree as he landed with his hands together.

"Planetary Devastation!"

Naruto's form added another tail as the Nine-Tails forced more chakra into the boy, in a vain attempt to influence him. The boy looked up in surprise as he heard Pein call out_that_jutsu.

He saw Deja vu as he watched rocks start ascending into the air towards the small orb. _'You're not taking me out with that again._' He rushed forward as he opened his mouth. A small purple sphere appearing before he let it loose into a beam as he sped forth. He was shot back as rocks encased his form before another beam launched a the form of Pein who let out a roar before the man made the serpent hand seal and he kneeled to the ground, rocks protecting him from the attack.

Naruto growled as he felt himself get higher and higher. He let out a barrage of Bullets as he tried to kill the orange haired man. The barrage did nothing as Pein kept repairing the defense. Naruto only getting closer to being crushed. He shook his head as he felt himself speed up before he hit the colossal rock, the rocks pelting into him getting faster and faster. He felt his focus slip as he felt the eighth tail start to emerge.

He growled as he forced himself through the rock and out the side as he let out a ferocious roar, his purple tails flailing through the rock's surface. Pein looked up in slight shock as he watched the Jinchuriki resist.

Naruto, however, was ripped from the world in a sight he didn't want to meet again.

His mindscape. He frowned as he glared at the Nine-Tails. **"I **_**will someday get out of here and when I do I'm going to rip you limb from limb you fucking fleshbag! You cannot ignore my power!"**_

Naruto scoffed as he watched his dad appear.

Konan looked up at the Planetary Devastation in worry. "Nagato, why do you push yourself so far?" she asked as she turned to the bleeding man.

"I do this because I must. Besides, this is nothing. Compared to the Sage of the Six Paths who was said to make the moon, this is nothing but a boulder." He gave a sharp breath as he frowned. He watched the Nine-Tails disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stared down as he held a few tears as he finished the second time talking to his dad. He wiped them away as his eyes blazed into Pein's distant form.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts as he felt he heard a voice whisper into his ear. He looked around quickly as he heard the voice of an older man. He looked around until he felt his mouth move. "Six Paths Jutsu…" His arm raised itself to point at the small form of Pein. "…Certain…Pressure…" his hand started to glow at the palm as he watched the air around Pein darken. "…Annihilation!"

Pein attempted to flee as he felt the air become sharp and oppressive. He felt his shoe get destroyed as a vacuum of air rushed in on the area of effect. _'Space/Time Ninjutsu?_' he asked himself as he leapt towards the crater of rocks.

He watched as the boy fell to the earth, a frightening look on his face. "Do you finally understand pain? Unless you come to know the same pain you cannot truly come to comprehend someone else, and if you do come to comprehend someone else you might not understand them even then._That is the truth_._That_is the reason it is useless to chase Sasuke," he said as the boy stood with his Rinnegan burning brightly.

"Enough with this useless rambling take me to where the real Pein is. I want to talk to him face to face now," he ordered.

The Tendo moved its shoulder forward as it took one step forward. "So you figured it out?" speaking as he raised his arm to make a chakra rod. "First Jiraiya sensei and then you the same. You leaf Ninja are quite impressive," he brought the rod to his side, "But our discussion is over. Further conversation will change absolutely nothing."

Naruto glared at the approaching man. "I just want to discuss something with him."

Pein ignored his comment as he stepped forward even more. "You're in Sage Mode again, which means you can only use two of those annoying chakra shuriken at a time. If you do then your Sage Mode runs out."

Naruto scoffed in his mind. Except for a few things like the Rinnegan and the jutsu he was seeing things exactly the same as before it was…boring to say the least. "I guess I have no option but to fight you then."

Pein kept walking forward. "Except for your Rinnegan's abilities should your two shuriken miss you'll only loose. You'll have no more chances." His pace quickening as he continued speaking. "I will put you to near death before I haul you OFF!" The man erupted into a mad dash towards the blonde who stood steadfast.

"Well that's too bad. I guess I'll have to find the real Pein myself then." When Pein got close he grabbed the rod and spun the man around before kicking him away with a sage jutsu chakra infused kick as he broke the rod in half taking some with him, the man cracking the rock upon impact before falling to the ground.

Naruto then stabbed his shoulder, using the Sage Mode to track the connection. Naruto gave a smirk as he found his location.

Nagato speaking through Pein cursed Naruto, "You bastard!"

Naruto decided to entertain Pein with a Rasenshuriken making no attempt to hide it, so he wasn't surprised when Pein simply destroyed it with a brief Almighty Push before the second one followed after its predecessor. Pein raised his arms as he stabbed two of his hidden clones that jumped at him before leaping over the jutsu.

He came to a kneeling position when he heard the multiple puffs of clones dropping. "Clones!" he shouted as he counted down one more second. Then zero as the clones just barely got him before being thrown away. "You with no answers and no solutions should simply give up!" he growled as he held the jutsu pushing Naruto and the clones back.

Pein glared at him as he watched the move cancel out. "He withstood that...quit resisting! Just give up!" he stated as he kneeled back down as he prepared to wait five seconds. Naruto put his hand in front of him as his clone made a Rasengan. _'He can't get to me with that in five seconds, he's finished if I stay at this distance._' he opened his eyes wide as the clones threw Naruto. "Pein! I'm gonna make you give up, on making me give up!"

"RASENGAN!"

The Tendo grimaced at the force of the jutsu twirled at his gut as he was pushed back. Before he gave out a long yell as he was driven into the rocks.

Naruto stood above the fallen form of Pein. He kneeled down as he pulled out all of the conductor rods in the body. Not caring that he had actually survived this time. Pein's words floating through his head before he took the last one and put it into his palm before reconfirming the real Pein's position.

He jumped into the air after he put down the tiny slug clone.

* * *

Naruto grit his teeth as he approached the tree that Pein was in. He stopped as he heard Inoichi, Shikaku and a Hyugga who appeared before him. "Please don't follow me, I need to go on alone." Naruto shook his head as yes when the Hyuuga asked him if he knew Pein's location. "Yes I understand but why is it important you need to go alone, what's going on Naruto?"

"There's something I want to check out," he said with a slightly downcast tone.

"Check something out, and what is that?" Inoichi asked.

Inoichi gave a shocked face at the answer. "I want to talk to him, the real Pein."

Inoichi became angered slightly. "You just want to talk? I'm thankful for you beating Pein, but we're beyond the point of just talking."

Naruto and Inoichi entered an arguement as Naruto defended his reasons. Shikaku eventually intervened, "Inoichi, let's just respect Naruto's wishes and let him go on ahead alone."

This was not what the mind reader wanted to hear from his friend. "He's the one who stopped the Peins so I think he deserves the chance to talk to the real Pein. Besides I'm sure he has something in store for the real Pein." Inoichi sighed as he nodded as Naruto jumped away.

* * *

Naruto placed his hands on the 'tree' before he found it was paper and he ripped thought it before he was confronted with the sight of a beautiful blue haired girl coming to confront him. She stopped however as Nagato called her back. Naruto walked forward as he glared at the crippled redhead.

"So the peace maker comes stumbling in at last," mocked Nagato as the boy's eyes glowed with a faint purple hue. "Tell me do you hate me now? I'm the object of your vendetta, do you wish to exact your revenge on me?" he spoke as he looked at the blonde.

His words making the boy clench his eyes shut as Tendo's words became fresh in his memories.

Konan took this chance to speak, "Killing Nagato won't change anything, but only bring personal satisifaction." She looked at the boy as his fist shook in barred rage.

"If you could not find the answer then there is nothing you can do. So do the just thing and sacrifice yourself to me," Nagato spoke dejectedly as he launched a giant needle at Naruto. He made no attempt to stop it, the sounds of blood dripping to he floor as he bled. "At this distance I should be able to manipulate your every move with my chakra. But don't worry I've avoided your vital spots. Because you're valuable to me Jinchuriki." he gave a gasp as Naruto looked up, the center of his pupils being grossed by a slit, KI leaking into Nagato as the chakra reversed itself.

_'He let me hit him,_' he thought in shock.

"I came here intending to talk to you, but I also wanted to check something out."

Nagato's eyes held a startled gaze at the boy. "Check out what?"

"I wanted to see how I would feel when I finally stood before my enemy. I wondered what I'd do, when I didn't even know myself."

"And?"

Naruto gripped the giant conductor rod in his chest as he began pulling it out, "And I really can't forgive you! I want to kill you so bad I can't stop shaking!"

The boy pulled out the rod, making Konan give him a shocked look, _'He resisted Nagato's chakra at such a close distance? Such a thing should be impossible even if he has the Rinnegan as well._'

Nagato's mental words going along the same line.

Naruto threw the rod to the side before he rushed Nagato before stopping when Konan stood in front of him. His fist still raised, "Pervy Sage said the time would come some day when everyone would be able to understand one another. To be honest, I was never really paying attention to what he was saying. He said he would entrust this quest to me. I was simply excited that he was complementing me as his student." He lowered his fist as his gaze turned sad as he stared at the ground. "Thinking back now, I can finally realize what he was trying to tell me, that nothing in this world is that simple."

"That doesn't change the matter that you cannot forgive me. Human love is not so worthless. But you can sweep it under the rug."

Naruto continued to hold his gaze on the floor, "That's right, that's for sure."

"Jiraiya's words reflect an idealism that's from an era from long ago. Reality is too different, I thought you would say you'd take me down and bring peace to the shinobi nations."

Naruto looked up as the slit and slight redness disappeared from his eyes.

"Those would be empty words. What you really want is to exact your own revenge. If this is your idea of justice then so be it. You are not a god, even I am not, do you still believe in Jiraiya's words and outdated thoughts?"

Naruto looked down as he contemplated the Akatsuki leader's words. "When I found out you were Jiraiya's students I thought of something I've been wanting to ask you."

Nagato continued to look at the boy. "What?"

"How could you all be his students yet still turn out this way, the way you are now? I can see that you're not like the other Akatsuki. They all simply enjoy killing, but you I still don't know anything about yet. I need to hear your stories. Before I give my final response.

"Very well... we'll tell you all about our pain."

* * *

A/n Hello again fans and potential fans This is my new story. I have along with ZuttoAragi have decided to postpone King of Absolute Opression's first chapter sorry fans who actually wanted to read it, I am now working on this Beyond Thoughts and Emotions and another Story I am posting by either tomorrow or the next day called Naruto's Curse of Hatred. The pairing is Naruto - Mei Terumi and the rating is M. Like all my fics it is romance/adventure. Please check it out as soon as it's out. Also as you might expect I am putting my Code Geass story Powers of a Memory on hiatus. If you check out my Bleach story while looking over my profile do not expect it to ever be updated I have abandoned that story and leave it on incase that I ever do continue it. I will be finishing the second chapter of BTE in a few days and will begin working on NCoH's second chapter as soon as BTE's second is finished. Please review if you read this it was an exceptional bitch to edit and fix everything after an error during the exchange between my original and my BETA ZuttoAragi's revised version happend and a bunch of stuff got messed up. This will be an AU that follows cannon for a while. Same goes for NCoH. Also I encourage event ideas that do not disrupt these points in the Naruto timeline:Five Kage Summiit, Itachi and Sasuke's fight, and the Fourth Great Ninja War.


	2. Confessions and Seals

A/n Hello fans here is chapter two I hope you all enjoyed the first one. Below has a slightly sexual scene. Please review, stop just clicking favorite and follow. While I enjoy that I want to hear how you guys felt about the story. Now please enjoy.

* * *

"We have told you our story, so what is your response?" Nagato asked as he watched the boy pull out a book and looked at it sadly.

"You may be right, truth is I think the same way you do." Nagato's own gaze came to rest on the book, "I see." The red head spoke as Konan stood still unsure of the boy's actions.

"But even if I can understand you it still doesn't stop how I feel about you. I could never forgive you, I still hate you. " Konan looked up to the entance as two of her paper clones appeared with the bodies of the Deva and Animal or rather the least destroyed paths she could find. The clones fluttered apart as they turned into paper and then returned to Konan's body.

"So then you want to settle things with me." Spoke the cripple after Naruto gave his words.

"I do." The Akatsuki members expressions changed slighltly at the declaration. "But Jiraiya Sensei believed in me, and entrusted to me his hopes and dreams. It's because of these reasons that I decide to believe in him and be guided by what he taught me." Naruto snapped his eyes open. "So that's it, _that's_ my answer."

Nagato's eyes opened slightly wider at the boy's words. "That's why I've decided not to kill you guys." Konan was suprised as she looked down at the ground slightly.

"So that is your answer. Yet you somehow magically expect us to wait as you go an try to bring the world to a peacful place." Nagato gave a small pause. "No! Never how can I possibly believe in Jiraiya's words after all this. There will never be such a thing as true peace. Not when we live in this acursed world, peace is impossible! Impossible!" He shouted in anger.

Naruto looked up a burning fire in his eyes. "Then I'll break that curse and I'll unite the world! Somehow I'll find if there is such a thing as true peace, I'll never stop looking until I do." Nagato gave a surprised gasp making Konan look at him in confusion. "Those words, but that's.."

Konan began to speak her thoughts, not understanding the words meaning. "Nagato, whats the matter?"

"Those words. It couldn't be..." He spoke with a ragged breathe only to stop speaking as Naruto continued. "I was right in thinking you'd know them, all of those words. They were taken straight from this book." The remark confusing Konan as she turned to the speaking boy. "The first book Jiraiya ever wrote. He wrote it in an attempt at giving the world this message. On the back he wrote about a student of his that gave him inspiration..." his voice taking a brief break before he opened the book to the back, showing a picture of a younger Jiraiya and a few words. "It was you Nagato." The redhead's eyes started shaking slightly as his memories came to him.

X-x-X-x-X

Jiraiya sat as he slurped the ramen from the chopsticks. He was looking down at a half finished page as the door opened showing Nagato. "Uh, Sensei do you have a minute?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. "Sure I was just working on my book but I've seemed to run into some writer's block."

He resumed to his ramen before he looked back up at his student, the boy having remained silent after he sat down. "So? What's going on?" He asked as the rain pelted the shack.

Jiraiya gave him a look as the boy was mid way through his first sentence." Do you remember about when we talked about the hatred in the world?" Jiraiya nodded to himself as he spoke with his mouth full. "Sure I do, and what ideas have you come to so far." He asked.

"Real peace...I still haven't come up with an answer for that yet. But... I vow I'll break that curse someday, and if there is somehow, then I'll find it." Nagato stood up as he came to face his teacher. "More importantly thought is the will to believe it will happen." Jiraiya swallowed the noodles as he turned to the paper. "You know you may very well be right." He puaed before he put his fist to his palm as he had a breakthrough. "Alright! Because of you I may have made a breakthrough on my novel. Now I just need to come up with a name for the main character." His eyes drifting to the bowl of Naruto ramen on the table.

Nagato's memories then moved to the day that Jiraiya left them to their devices.

"Nagato you three have really grown up. Wouldn't you agree?" He spoke as he turned his rain covered head to face them before he began walking away again.

His mind pulling to the three of them walking in the rain as Konan comforted Yahiko.

Then he came to him opening the shack and descovering Jiraiya's complete book. His mind retelling his interpretation of the story.

His memories ended as he remembered Jiraiya telling him he thought he was the next Sage of the Sixth paths.

X-x-X-x-X

Nagato looked at the dark ground, his eyes widening and then closing after his mind came to a small rest as Naruto continued. "The name of the main character in this book is...his name is Naruto." The teen jabbed his thumb into his own chest. Konan's eyes growing wide. "My name came from this very book. I won't just give up and trash his gift. I will become Hokage and I will bring peace to the hidden leaf. I will!" He raised his clenched fist as he looked back at the book. "I'm asking you two to believe in me."

"How should I? How can you stand there and tell me you won't change your mind? Do you really think you won't stray from that ideal no matter how much pain you experience?" The redhead leaned forward as his tone raised. "You think you will always believe in yourself. Can you guarantee that? How can you have so much faith that pain won't ever change you?" His voice turning into a slight growl.

Naruto looked down at the ground in sadness. "I'm a Jinchuurik, I know pain most could never hope to experience. I was nearly killed each of my birthdays. Only surviving because of the demon inside my gut. You're not the only one to feel pain. I've had to watched my bestfriend shove his own hand through my chest in a pathetic path of vengeance. I attacked my own teamate when I lost control to the Ninetails fighting Orochimaru. There is still pain deep down inside of me, and there is no doubt that I will face more pain. If I stop believing just because things get difficult then it would become a whole different story. It sure wouldn't be the story our sensei would have left behind. I can't write stories like our master did, so what ever sequel happens would have to come from the life _I_ live. So no matter what pain this path brings. I'll keep walking because that is who Naruto is!" Nagato closed his eyes as he began to talk, "If the character changes who he is then it would be a totally different story."He took a pause.

" We are sibling students, sharing the same teacher. We should be able to understand each other. It was ment as a joke when I said that earlier. You Naruto are certainly a curious fellow, you reflect myself as how I use to be when I was much younger. However unlike me you continued to believe in yourself when I didn't, but besides that you give me a vision of a future that tells a different path then the one I've walked, I think I will believe in you Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy and Konan watched in shock as Nagato removed his arms from the carrier's devices. "I'll use Gedo Art: Rin'ne Rebirth." Konan stepped forth her voice in a panic. "No Nagato! You can't!" A bit of Nagato cringed at the girls fear of his soon to happen action. "No Konan. It's alright, all I'm going to do is make a new choice, even though I'd all but given up hope."

"What is it? What kinda jutsu are you doing?" The blonde's words making Konan turn to him with a sad look as she explained. "Those that hold the Rinnegan such as Nagato and apparently yourself. Can use all of the jutsu the six Peins used, and are believed to of existed out side the realm of life and death. Nagato's and eventually your own visual prowess is the jutsu that precides over life and death. You and him are the seventh Peins." Her words then lead to thoughts as to why Nagato was giving his life for the one time enemy.

Naruto frowned as he watched Nagato's hair turn white. "I still have time to revive those I killed in the leaf village. It's the least I could do for them after everything I did." His hands came unclasped as his arms dropped. "Did you just-War inflicts death injury and pain. To everyone." Nagato interrupted. "The truth is the more important someone is to us, the harder it is for us to accept that they might pass on." A trail of blood trickled from his mouth.

"We even sometimes come to think they could never even die. This...naïveté, can't be helped. Especially in younger generations like your's. A generation that does not know war. You might try to find meaning in war but all there is, is loss and unbearable pain. It unleashes a cycle of violence and hatred that never ends from the death. War only births to more war." The dying man smirked, "The parallel between you and that book, it's almost like someone set it all up. Like it was the work of an actual god." The paper from Konan's jutsu started to fall apart as she gave up her hold on it.

"It seems this is it for me Naruto, I believe you of all people can..." Konan gave a cry as she saw Nagato slump forward, no further words coming from him. She fell to her knees as she cried. 'Yahiko and now Nagato, I'm all alone now.' she thought as her body shook in sadness. Naruto frowned as he kneeled to her side, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. She to filled with pain simply leaned into him as her legs slipped from under her. "I may not know you that well. But nobody should have to be alone when they loose their friends and family."

She stared at the sun bathed ground as she found her self being pulled to her feet. "Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you." Naruto raised his eyebrow," Because of you Nagato was able to die with happiness. I know it goes against my desire but I wish to leave you the body of our dear friend Yahiko as well as this girl. This is my symbol of faith in you and your path to true peace."

Naruto nodded, "After all this I would hate for you to to go back to the Akatuski, will you try and join the Leaf? I know if I talk to Tsunade I can convinve her." The woman smiled.

"I sadly cannot, I must lay Nagato to rest in Ame. It's where we were born and it's the least I can do for him." Naruto smiled with a nod. "Then I wish to create an alliance between the Leaf and Rain. I know that Tsunade would accept such an offer once I prove your no longer "evil". His words emphasized by air qoutes, bringing the girl to a small chuckle. "Yes, if you can make it so I would happily offer my hand in an Alliance." She turned as she levitated the body of her friend before walking away. "Live well Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Two Days Later

Naruto was still reeling from the shock he'd gotten from the villlagers when they saw his return. He had been accepted by the village finally. He didn't know what happened next would erase all of the happiness.

Currently Naruto was standing before Tsunade's place of residence post PA(Pein's Attack) having found it strange he hadn't heard from her in the time between then and now. He slid open the door to Tsunade's make-shift room. A smile on his face. It dropped when he saw Sakura and Shizune's faces. "Yo, what's wrong guys?" Sakura shook her head as Shizune gave him a sad smile before looking at his eyes in shock."Naruto!? What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked bringing Sakura to attention. "What...OH KAMI! Naruto how do you have the Rinnegan?!" Naruto shook his head refusing to answer. "I asked you what's wrong with Tsunade? Me having the Rinnegan doesn't matter, what's is wrong with Tsunade?" His voice showing concern. "She's...she's in a coma. We can't tell when she'll wake up." she gave a frown at the knowledge.

Naruto's eyes became wide. He stepped toward Tsunade's still form. "Please, uh, can you give me a few minutes alone with her, there are some things I need to get of my chest whether she can hear me or not." Shizune gave a slight smile before picking Sakura up by the arm. "Sure Naruto we'll be outside if you need us."

Naruto waited til he heard the sliding door click shut and their footstep fade into the distance. He slumped to the floor his eyes already starting to tear up. "I'm so sorry Tsunade. If I was quicker to arrive here then I could have stopped this and you wouldn't have ended up like this," He reached down and held her limp hand. Even when the genjutsu wasn't active, she was still so beautiful to him. "I had a small talk with somebody special. Well not as special as you of course." He gave a lighty and empty laugh. "She helped me sort somethings out. Or rather she helped me straighten things out in my mind," He raised her hand to his lips. "I know you probably won't be hearing this, but well I love you Tsunade." His eyes started to leak as he confessed his feelings. "I used to see you as the mother I never had. When we first met I could barely tolerate you, you trampling on the thought of what I wanted more then anything made me mad. But as I got to know you I guess what I felt for you wasn't the love a son would hold for a mother. It kind of makes sense since you aren't really my mom after all." He frowned as he rested his empty hand on her cheek.

"I guess I really did grow up over that training trip with Jiraiya. I...I hope that you'll get better and wake up soon, I really can't bear seeing you in such a state." he spoke, before another small smile graced his face. "Somebody that's Hokage is to powerful to be in a coma." He placed her hand on her toned, thin stomach, before pulling hte covers up to her neck. "I guess I'll see ye when you get better then. Knowning you it will be soon. So, if you can somehow hear me, then I'll say it again I love you and I know you'll get better." He stood up as he wiped his clear of tears. "Shizune you can come in now."

His sudden words shocked Shizune as she blushed in embarresment at being caught listening in. "Sorry Naruto."

"It's fine Shizune I trust you the most next to her or Jiraiya. Just keep this to yourself, please?" He stated getting a nod.

He walked away as he left to find his new place. Having not remembered where it was he was left to stumble around for a bit until he found Shikaku and his son Shikamaru help organize construction. "Hey Shikamaru." He said as he walked up to him. The boy nodded with a lazy disposition as his dad grabbed the schematics to allow the boy to talk. "What's up?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Weeeell I don't know where my new house is." He chuckled as Shikamaru shook his head. "Seems nothing's changed it seems besides your strength. Which makes me happy, Leaf has a new hero. But you're not here to hear about being famous, well it's that way. To the left of the the Hokage Monument. If you find a stair case going up and back in this direction you've gone to far and it's the opposite direction." He said pointing at several spots in the distance. Naruto nodded, "Thanks, see ya later Shikamaru!" He shouted as he leaped away through the repairing village. Getting "Hello"s and "HI"s. Something he was still uncomfortable with.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

"Dammit where is it. He said that if," The sage stopped talking as he found a stair case leading up from his position and was heading to the village gates. "Well if I just turn around I should find it." So head did and he leapt off again."

* * *

10 More Minutes

"About damn time," He spoke as he found the building he was introduced to before. He walked up as he placed his palm against the fresh wood. It was such a difference from the old appartment he used to live in near the Red-light district. "Well home sweet home." He spoke as he opened the door and closed it behind the sent of new leather and wood polish filled his nose. He took once step but he hear an abrupt knock to his door. "Kami damnit all I didn't even take one step into my house for the first time!" He yelled at the person on the other side as he ruffled his hair. He turned around to the door and ripped it open, "WHAT!?" he stopped as he realized it was the "neko" ANBU from his more youthgful and prankster days. " you and I are to report to the temporary council meeting hall. Immediatley. I apologize for the interruptions." She said as eh bowed her long purple hair fallign from her back before she stood up.

Naruto sighed as he nodded, "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

13 Minutes More and A Short Temper later

"I don't care how old you were and if you were the student of the Second Hokage. I will never acknowledge someone like you. There's a reason you are called the Shinobi of Darkness. Your views on shinobi are effiecient but souless. You would be just like Nagato before he decided to change!" debated Naruto as he heard the council's decision on a candidate for Sixth Hokage. " Tsunade is simply in a coma she will wake up eventually." Homura shook his head. "I understand where you are coming from young Uzumaki. I too do not agree with my teamate Koharu. But she was the deciding vote. It was split even and then she was left to vote and decided to pick 'For'."

Naruto sighed, "But there is a reason why he has been picked and you are here. Danzo as well as the council has decide that you will, along with Ms. Uzuki will be his body guards. You possesing the Rinnegan will have an influence in the coming Five Kage Summit that is being held by the Samurai in the Land of Iron. As you know Tsunade is unable to attend such a thing. Danzo has the skills of a Kage worthy person, both political and physical." Naruto sighed again before he nodded.

"Well with a Five Kage Summit coming up then I guess he is a suitable candadate." he shook his head as he left with Yugao some minutes later to get the winter cloaks they would need.

* * *

Path To The Land Of Iron

Naruto was getting irritated by the silence, but went with it as it allowed him to dwell on things. That had happened. He still had yet to fix Yahiko and the girls so that they could be used again. He needed to get on that as soon as possible or it would be a wasted tool. With a potential war on the horizon everytool would be needed. He frowned as the thoughts of his soon to be paths lead him to the voice of and older man speaking to him. His words had opened his mind and revealed to him a jutsu he didn't know before hand, and a destructive one at that.

'Ugh, it's pointless, so many things have been busted and boosted by the Rinnegan I feel like a broken doll. My chakra control is superb. I can't feel Ninetails' influence anymore. Ugh so much to take in stride.' The boys shoulder's slumped as he sighed again, before stepping over a dead log in the path. He was sighing to much, 'Just like Shikamaru.'

"Halt!" He heard a voice but looked up as he saw a five man squad of Samurai approach.

* * *

Five Kage Venue

Naruto smiled as he felt the chill of the snow ridden lands die away. He sealed away his winter cloak revealing his new outfit. It was a black and orange coat with black pants. He wore an open ANBU jacket over it.(outfit is Natsu's one sleeved orange outfit. but with ANBU pants and no scarf)

The jacket was the ANBU's unofficial invitation to Naruto, he being the only person able to beat Pein plus the speed and stealth he had when he was running from them after his pranks, was something they kept in mind this whole time just waiting for him to prove he was capable in strength. He had done so clearly against Pein.

The teen and his teamate for this mission, Yugao, followed as they were led to a small circlular room with five chairs face a single one. Each chair held the symbol of the village it represents. When they entered they were met with the powerful sight of the Fourth Raikage:A, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, his bestfriend Gaara, and the Fifth Mizukage, a beautiful woman with calf length hair that was a rust red.

Yugao noticed Naruto wince slightly as she saw his gaze fall on the Mizukage. "Naruto is something wrong? Is it your Rinnegan?" She asked the second question with a whisper. He shook his head as his hand reached up tothe back of his left shoulder. He gave a mental frown as he felt a burning pain come and go. "No I'm fine." He stood straight as he caught Gaara's observant gaze and gave a subtle hand sign, tellign him to leave it be. The Mizukage noticed the pained look.

For good reason. She had unknown to Naruto felt a pain similar to the stranger's look before their eyes met. Being a Kage she was required to mask any dispeasure, thus the surrounding people were un aware of anything strange.

"Ah Danzo, you've arrived at last." Spoke Mifune. The Samurai leader took note of the boys different eyes. "First I would like it if you're guard quit using his strange eyes. This a peace council after all." Naruto shook his head. "I apologize I am unable to do so. The Rinnegan is no simple Kekkei Genkai after all." His words made all of the people present snap their attention to the boy, actually observing his eyes. "Danzo this better not be some ploy to scare us into submission." The other Kage's thinking similar things. Gaara interrupted any further accusations. "It is not." he spoke with his deep voice making A look at him. "And pray tell you know this how?" He asked with a suspecting glare. "Naruto Uzumaki, is the most carefree person in the world. He is strong, he is that with out a doubt. But he will never be a tyrant. He won't even fight unless it's absolutely required." Naruto nodded as he eased people's mind's "Gaara is right I have no intent to force you into an alliance. Infact I careless. It will be difficult but I will find a way to peace with or without the Five Great Nations." Ohnoki looked up abruptly. "Boy did you just refer to the Kazekage by first name?! You best show respect to your superiors." Naruto hmphed at the statement. "Why should I refer to my bestfriend as Kazekage besides the fact that he is?" The conversation took another turn, "Uzumaki?" Mei asked aloud.

Naruto looked back to the woman as he felt another burn. "Yes that is my name. It is also the clan that the Cloud and Earth eradicated in the Third Great Ninja War." His words ending with a slight glare at the two Kage's. The Mizukage nodded before she smiled. "It is good to see family then is it not?" She asked with a teasing tone before she stood up. "I am Mei Terumi. I am an Uzumaki but my father was a Terumi. My mother took his name to prevent being hunted and then I gained it in turn."

"If you are indeed an Uzumaki and you are so closely acquanited with the Kazekage, then I pledge Mist's alliance to the Leaf and Sand." She then walked over to the boy, Yugao's eyes holding on her form. Naruto was shocked as he was brought into a hug by the busty woman. "I would wish to speak to you after this Summit concludes." She whispered into his left ear hiding her lips from view of the others.

When she went to sit back the meeting commenced. Naruto merely kept a look out as he listened in. When he heard a different voice and then multiple people move he looked back.

'Zetsu' He thought. Jiraiya had found little on this Akatuski memeber and only knew him by the white side of his face, where the black side was, was anyone's clue. He launched forth as the clone prepared to disappear. His eyes widened as his mind recognized his words. Sasuke was here. In the Summit Venue.

* * *

Naruto walked side by side Mei as he and her body guards headed towards Sasuke. Yugao had known about their past from Kakashi and told him to confront him. He would show Sasuke why it was pointless for him to continue his path of revenge.

When they came around the corner Choujuro gave a heaving noise at all the blood and boyd parts strewn about. Naruto simply clenched his fist as he stepped over the bodies. "Ao you go and take Chojuro back. The ease that the killer of these men gave in their murder is something I don't want you to face. No arguing." The two men nodded before they shot off throught the hall. When Naruto went to continue again he was stopped when Mei grabbed his wrist. "Show me your shoulder." she said abruptly, "Sorry but I don't-" Mei grabbed his head as she pulled his black clothed shoulder to her before she pulled it down revealing a large tattoo of a straight line covered in a zigzag on the top of his shoulder. Before he could speak he watched with open eyes as Mei unzipped her blue battle kimono and then pulled her mesh shirt down revealing her EE cup breast. "WHAT AR-" He was silenced as Mei quickly place her hand against his mouth before signaling to be quite with her index finger.

"I will explain if you remain quiet." she then turned to show a similar seal on her shoulder. It's only difference was that it had a slightly curved wavy line over the straight one. Naruto raised an eye at the similar mark. Completly ignoring the fact that Mei's bountiful breast's were right infront of him. "Naruto Uzumaki. These seals represent our blood bond. It's very similar to a marriage contract desided alot earlier then our own births. A long time ago one of our ancestor's created a seal that was placed on all of the clan members. It would appear when two, or more, members were found most suited for one another." the red haired woman then grabbed his wrist before putting it again her breast. "I am your woman now Naruto Uzumaki. That's what these seals mean, I am your lover, your mate, and I'll do what ever you want. Because honestly, I kinda like you already. You may not love me or even like me right now since we haven't ever met before, but I'll do everything in my power to prove my words to you." She then pushed forward as she gave her seal mate a searing kiss. His first real kiss from a girl. He knew he loved Tsunade, but his body was reacting quite obviously to the woman's lust filled actions.

"That explains why you're so shameless right now." his hand still on her breast before he squeezed it gently. "I however do love someone and I can't accept this." The woman frowned as became depressed. "I understand then. But I say this with no intent to manipulate you with words. Ignoring this seal bond will only bring pain and weakness to both of us. I know enough about it that unless it is acknowledged completly we will both eventually die. Somehow the seal is able to pick up on the emotions and actions of the body it is on and sends a relay between the two. Lack of contact and love essentialy equals death." she whispered, Naruto's eyes went wide at her words.

"I don't know as much about this as you, clearly, but if what you say is true then I won't allow you to die just for me. It would be selfish of me." the Kage smiled as she pulled her mesh shirt back over her breasts,"When we are done here I believe I will seek a meeting with this love interest of yours." She finished her words with the zipping of her battle kimono before she grabbed his wrist again as he turned. She placed it against her chest again. "Remembered I am _yours_ and always yours, _any time you want._" She said with a coy look. Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I'll get to that eventually, Jiraiya would rise from the grave and beat me into the ground if I didn't." She smiled as they walked over the dead bodies. "I take it you were close to the sannin?" she asked her mate. "Yeah he was my sensei, it's actually because of him somewhat that the village didn't loose anybody in the attack by Pein." she continued to smile as she reached to hold his hand. "I would like to do this if it is alright with you. I don't sense anybody nearby." He nodded.

To pass time as they knew Sasuke would be facing the Raikage first because of Killer B, meaning they would have plenty of it, the duo had explained their early lives. Mei had frowned as she listened to his constant near death experiences. "I feel so sorry for you I never had anything close to that in my own li-" she was interrupted as she heard a loud thunder-like noise echo through the hall. "I think we better hurry." Naruto nodded as he and his lover sped forward. Towards the battle.

Towards Sasuke.

* * *

A/n Se here is the second chapter of Beyond Thoughts and Emotions. I used the good old Uzumaki seal mating bond to bring Mei into the small group since Naruto loves Tsunade, but allow any kissing or what not to build romance between the two. Next chapter will show case Naruto kicking Sasuke's ass. Also my main project is up please go an read that story and review. Also Chapter three will be in about a day or three. I am currenty working on chapter two of NCoH so it will be about a day or two til updated. Also I no longer have a Beta for this story so I'm looking for offers. I have a poll that will go up with the posting of NCoH's third update in a few days. Also school is starting up again for me in a few days so it will take longer to update.(updated with impending poll and information as of August 10, 2013)


	3. Medical Issues! and A Triangle of Love!

A/n This chapter is a bit important so get it memorized! Also, so I don't get this story deleted, I do NOT own Naruto that is owned by the awesome yet occasionally stupid(Obito starting to become Nidaime Rikudo Sennin in mind) Mr. Masashi Kishimito.

* * *

Mei and Naruto ran into the large room as they watched Sasuke get thrown across the room from the Raikage's Lariat. Naruto was held back as Mei shook her head. "A blow of that magnitude to the throat will have automatically made the windpipe collapse, he won't live for much longer."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to save him from the darkness? Mei gasped causing Naruto to look back up his eyes widening when Sasuke stood back up, and the red haired girl covering her arm. He growled as the masked man appeared and took both of them away in a swirl.

Naruto turned to Mei. "You can prove your words and feelings by following me alone. I will pursue Sasuke. I am going to stop him once and for all. Not for me not for Sakura, but" He paused, "for Itachi. He did his best at trying to erase his sin's and making Sasuke see reason, but it failed and so he entrusted me wiht eradicating Sasuke's hatred, by death or by opening his eyes to the light."

Mei didn't answer right away. 'I'd rather learn more about Naruto then deal with the Uchiha, but...' She looked up at Naruto as he started to turn around. "If he means that much then the least I can do is help you see it through." Naruto stopped and smiled to her, "Thanks Mei." Said woman nodded before she followed the leaving form of her beloved.

* * *

Bridge After Sasuke Briefly facing Kakashi

Sasuke panted as he landed away from Kakashi. Sasuke turned around as he sensed Sakura behind him, he lifted up his raiton covered hand as he went to cut her down.

"NO SASUKE!" shouted Kakashi, only to stop as a splash of water crashed against him and the jonin saw Naruto yank the girl away. Kakashi took note of the red haired woman behind Naruto.

Naruto placed Sakura to the side as he stood to face Sasuke. He glared at the Uchiha as Mei kicked the boy away towards the bridge's support. "Sasuke, you have fallen." He stood up as his Rinnegan glowed purple. "We are all member of Team 7." He closed his eyes briefly before he felt Mei's hand on his shoulder. He turned as he saw her give a reassuring nod.

"Former member...in my case." Sasuke spoke as he glared at Naruto. Kakashi watched Naruto as he stood facing his rival. "Sasuke. Madara told me the _truth_ about Itachi. Even if it was false, it doesn't matter, what you've been doing..." Mei squeezed his shoulder gently. "...I get it."

Sasuke's glare deepend after a brief silence, "...What couled you...possibly understand...?" The avenger growled out, "What can you, with no parents or siblings, possibly know about it!?" His tone getting angrier. "Why don't you just shut up!"

Sasuke's face showed a crazed smile, "I did it..." his hands rising to his sides, bent at the elbow. "Just a little while ago, I finally got revenge for Itachi. On a Leaf elder...Danzo"

Naruto knew that Itachi wouldn't have wanted this. "I've never felt like this before. I feel the tainted Uchiha name being cleansed." He clenched his hands before he continued. "Becoming freed from this decaying ninja world. Isn't this what you Leaf Shinobi have desired all along?" Naruto and and the rest remained quiet.

"You've always repudiated the Uchiha. So fine, I'll help to erase the Uchiha from your memories. By crushing all of you! Including the Mizukage and then destroying the Leaf itself!" The Uchiha pointing to the redhaired woman.

The severing of all bonds, is the ultimate purification! And_ THAT_ shall lead to the Uchiha's restoration!" Kakashi tried to persuade the young genin but Naruto wouldn't listen to him, instead walking forward. "Sasuke, you...I know the answer now."

_Sasuke is still a blank canvas that can be dyed and colour. If he resists, would you be able to stop him? Or kill him if need be...? _The words from his conversation with Itachi, and then with Gaara.

_...what you can do for Sasuke._

"Even if I have to kill you, I will honour Itachi's last words to me. I will not let you go through the darkness anymore!" He clenched his fists as he came closer. "These eyes will either show you the light..." He entered the stance Pein seemed to use alot. "or they will help me bury you in the dark." He narrowed his eyes at the fallen Uchiha. "It's because of people that give in to their hatred...it's because of people like you, that the man I saw as a father is dead," He trembled as he closed his eyes one last time. "People like _you_. Are the reason, " Sasuke 'hn'ed, pulling out his blade, as the 'dobe' kept talking.

"...the woman I love may never wake up again!" Naruto's eyes burst opened as he appeared in the air next to Sasuke fist held back. Sasuke blocked with his left forearm before rolling under the blow, his right hand lashing out with his unsheathed blade. "Almighty Push." Naruto spoke quietly as Sasuke was tossed away. 'Now is the time I push to find the abilities I have.'

Naruto landed against the water. "Wood Style: Secret Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence." Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the legendary bloodline at work. Naruto however looked unfazed as black flames burnt through the growing forest. 'Next.' thought Naruto. "Scorch Style: Incinerating Flare Jutsu."

Sasuke dodged the orbs of energy as they coalesced and disappeared the remaining scene that of boiling water giving way to a plume of steam. 'Is this the dobe's abilities or is it those eyes of his?' He thought as Naruto made a large wake from an Almighty Push, throughing the Uchiha off balance. In is instability Naruto rushed the Uchiha, a black rod of chakra snapping off as a purple force appeared.

"Naruto, you don't have what it takes to kill me. I'm going to kill you, Kakashi, Sakura and then that bitch the Fifth Mizukage. I'll start with this, Susano'o!"

Naruto's eyes burned with fury, "I'm going to rip out your throat now for calling Mei a bitch." His eyes glowed as he raised his hands. Sasuke watched with blurry eyes as a orb of energy appeared above him, "Graviton Style:" Naruto's hands came up as if to cup the sphere, instead Naruto's hands along with the ball lowered down as if to point at Sasuke. The blonde turned his wrists over so that his thumbs were pointing down, with his palms facing out. "Ruinous Tragedy!" Naruto ripped his arms out to the sides as if pulling something open. The black mass split apart into a line of multiple tiny black spheres before they shot forth around and at Sasuke.

Where ever the orbs touched the substance was crushed to nothingness, returning to pure energy. When it stopped a large hole was left before the river rushed to fill it in, the form of Sasuke floating atop it. Naruto didn't know whether to be elated or angry when the Uchiha moved to kneel ontop of the water, some of the flesh on the edge of his right side was missing, having been a victim of the jutsu. The Uchiha stared in rage at the boy infront of him. Or he tried to as he was nearing blindeness even more having used the Susano'o.

"How...how is do you have so much power?!" He shouted in rage. Naruto, turned his head slightly when he heard footsteps before he saw pale white hands with green finger nails wrap around him. He turned to see the face of Mei. He smiled as he calmed down. "It's because I fight to protect those dear to me." Mei smiled at his chose of words. "Sasuke Uchiha, you who have forsaken themselves for the thought of vengeance will never have true power." Spoke the red haired kunoichi.

Sasuke grit his teethe. "Shut up you no skill whore. Hate is the only thing I feel, for anything but my brother. The village used him and then threw him away like yesterday's trash! I will have my revenge Naruto, NOBODY WILL STOP ME!" he shouted as he stood up making a Chidori in his left hand.

"It's time to end this..." He spoke as Naruto gently pushed Mei away, as he looked down at the water. He raised his hand a small purple orb started to swirl in his hand. Mei's eyes opened wide as she was sprayed by water when Naruto lauched forth, Sasuke doing the same.

'You know Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he and Sasuke closed in.

'You and I...' Images of him and Sasuke's past interaction ran through his mind as they neared ever closer.

'Our roles could have been reversed.' An image of him rushing Sasuke with the Chidori in _his_ hand while Sasuke used the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke fought Naruto as purple and blue energy mixed causing the Uchiha to grunt as he felt the jutsu give in.

X-x-Mental Plain-x-X

'No...!' He thought before they both appeared in the their mind's eye. Brought together by their battle. "Sasuke...Do you remember? The entire village use to hate me." Sasuke stood with his brows furrowed at his ex teammate. "One bad move and I would have been exactly like you. I was always alone, but I, felt better knowning that there was somebody sorta like me out in there."

"...I was happy." He gave a have forced smile as he looked down. "I wanted to be your friend, be around you sooner...but I didn't. I was so jealous of you, you being so good at everything. I decided that you would be my rival. You were my goal, you always were. I had nothing, but I built bonds some even building themselves..."

He raised his hand to motion toward Sasuke. "In our time in Team 7 I kept trying to catch up to you, I want to be like you."

Naruto's ringed eyes stared into Sasuke's, "Even now when I can't stand being in your presence. I can still say I'm happy...happy that I got to know you." He said with a small smile.

Sasuke, grit his teeth lightly. "Naruto it doesn't matter what you say. I'm never changing. I will destroy every single person in the Leaf, including you...!" He clenched his hand.

"Either bury me in my darkness and kill me, become the hero who saved the the village...Or become a pitiful loser. Those are your only choices to choose..."

X-x-Samurai Bridge-x-X

"I won't!

Spoke Naruto a large explosion burst through the water as Naruto's Rasengan propelled Sasuke away, the blast knocking Naruto across the water, but Mei was already in the air as she caught him. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Naruto gasped as Tobi appeared. "I thought I told you to get some rest." Tobi looked at the Jinchuurik and the Mizukage. "I'll make sure you can properly face them later. For now, retreat." Naruto stood up as Madara turned to walk towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I won't. Friends don't bury their friends. Regardless that we both saw it. One day we will end this fight between us. I am the only one who can handle your hatred, so hold it in. Focus all your hate on me for the next time we enter battle. We will prove which is better hate." He looked to Mei who was at his side while thinking of the sleeping Tsunade. "Or love. I will shoulder you hatred."

Sasuke barred his teeth. "Why? Why do you care so much?!" He growled out. Only for Naruto to hold an even face. "Because I am your friend. I found out now that the only way I can understand you is with my fists. That is why the next fight will be the end."

Sasuke continued to glare. "I won't change. I don't want to understand you. I'm not going to be the one to die, you'll be the only one dying." Mei stepped forward. "No he won't for I'll help him prove his love for those he holds dear, beats the hate you hold for the Leaf Village." Sasuke hmph'd as he stood up. "Fine you two will be the first I kill."

Tobi placed his gloved hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "The conversation seems to be over...let's go Sasuke."

Naruto looked on as the vortex dissapeared. "We will be waiting Sasuke." His thoughts ended as his mind was racked with a torrent of pain before he coughed up blood. Mei's eyes bolted open in fear as her beloved started to fall forward, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Mei exclaimed out loud.

* * *

Following Day

Naruto's eyes blinked open as he felt a slight pain in his chest and he couldn't feel his arm. However he sighed when he found out why his arm was in it's condition.

He smiled as Mei nuzzled into his arm as she laid on the side of the medical bed. That however didn't explain the pain in his chest. So he lifted up the Hospital gown only to find his bare chest. "Strange..." He spoke, his words waking Mei.

"Wha...Naruto!" She cheered as she glomped him, before grabbing his lips in a kiss. "I'm so glad you are ok." Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Tsunade walk in, Mei still kissing. "Tsunade your awake?!" he exclaimed, suprising Mei. His words however were recognized from the bridge in the red head's mind.

_Because of people like you, the one I love may never wake up!_

Tsunade nodded, a happy smile on her face, she was however feeling emotions she hadn't felt since her years as a teen when she saw the Mizukage kissing Naruto. "So your _her?_" asked Mei. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Her?" She asked.

Mei chuckled, "Your the one Naruto's so head over heels for." She spoke even thought Naruto was pinching her back. Trying to get her to stop, but groaned as the words left her lips.

Tsunade gasped. "Then it wasn't a lie." She whispered, making Naruto look away shyly. The busty blonde became somewhat unsure as to how to proceed. She had come to really love the blonde but he was not only _many_ years her junior, but it seemed that he had a relationship with the Mizukage. "I, well how do you really feel Naruto?" She spoke carefully.

The boy sighed as he tried to muster up the strength to say it straight to her face again, only this time she was awake and wanted to know his answer. "I..." He smacked his face as he took a sharp breathe. "I love you Tsunade." He spoke quickly. The woman stood still as she continued to look at the boys forehead, not wanting to look into his eyes. She was instead distracted when she saw Mei reveal her large EE cups to her. "WHAT AR-" "Be quiet!" Mei whispered quickly.

The woman turned around showing her seal, her thumb pointing to it. Naruto sighed as Mei twisted his body to show the corresponding seal. "I am Naruto's seal mate, his feelings right now are vastly for you over anyone else however." Her tone becoming downcast before she perked up.

"Tsunade, I'm not entirly sure of your feelings, but I want you to know that I _do_ love you." Naruto spoke as Mei resumed leaning his side. Tsunade gripped her arms as they were crossed under her boobs. She started to shake, her thought and emotions jumbled. "I swore I'd never get involved with anyone else after I lost Dan, but my heart wants me to do nothing more then accept it. I love you Naruto, I love you. But I, "

Tsunade broke as her conflicted mind caused her to fall to her knees. "I'm fifty sum years old and I'm reduced to the emotions of a teenager, because of a teenager!" Naruto looked at Tsunade before he pushed Mei aside, ripping out his I.V. Tsunade sniffled as she tried to stop crying. She went rigid for a few seconds when she felt Naruto's arms embrace her shaking form. "I don't care if you love me or not all I want is you in my life." He spoke lightly as he sat with the woman, he looked up subtly to Mei signalling for her to give them some alone time.

The girl nodded as she zipped her shirt back up before blowing him a kiss of 'good luck'. Tsunade didn't even hear the door click shut as the busty redhead walked out of the room. 'Kami this was suppose to be easy.' he thought as he didn't know what to do. "Naruto, I meant it when I said I love you as well, but I swore I would never fall for somebody again, " Her words ended by a short hiccup.

Naruto squeezed her arm softly in a comforting action, "I always end up getting those close to me killed. Nawaki, Dan, and now Jiraiya. Everybody that gets close to me dies!" She began crying harder at her words. Naruto gently lifted one of her hands to the First's necklace, something the doctors seemed to never remove from his body. "That's not true because you still have me. I've been close to you ever since you returned to the Leaf. I'm still alive aren't I?"

He cringed unnoticably as he realized that it was half true. He was alive but he had died. Tsunade laughed laughtly as she sniffled. "That's because you need to take my hat before you die." Naruto shook his head as the woman leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nah, I think at this point the only reason I'm alive is because of you, and with time maybe Mei. But she's not what this is about. This is about you _Princess_ Tsunade."

Tsunade elbowed him lightly at the teasing nickname. "So, I love you and you love me." She spoke uncertainly, but smiled as she felt Naruto nod. "Don't people do something special when, well you know they confess to one another?" she spoke as she felt Naruto's body shift. "Don't couples usua-" She was interrupted as Naruto's lips met hers. Her eyes widening before they slowly closed as she melted into his arms. Naruto's hand left her shoulder and glided to her rear as he fell back onto the tile floor the blonde beauty following right after, her hips straddling the blonde. They broke apart briefly to breathe before resuming the heated kiss.

She moaned into Naruto's mouth as she felt Naruto's hand rub her butt. Tsunade wrapped her right arm around Naruto's neck as she grinded against Naruto's crotch. Tsunade's fist punched the tiles, when the door opened. Casuing it to crack. "Can't you see we are having a moment!?" She roared as she and Naruto saw Kakashi walk in, "Woah." He spoke before he turned on his heel and walked right back out, doing so as soon as he briefly saw the form of Naruto and Tsunade making out. The two sighed as they organized themselves. Naruto grabbed his pants and ANBU armour before walking out with Tsunade. His first action was to glare straight at Kakashi. He then walked up and grabbed Kakashi's blue book.

And burned it.

"What the hell!?" He shouted as he fell to his knees, overlooking the pile of ash that was once a Make-Out series book. "As the author I believe I can do what I want to my book." Tsunade and Mei both raised their eyebrows. "You wrote that book?" Tsunade asked, a blush crossing her face at the details such information would make aware to herself.

"Yeah Jiraiya convinced me to write the next installement, and so I did before we returned. Thus I have every right to burn my own book. Now Kakashi what's so important that you would interrupt us?" He asked his voice sharp. "Ugh, a new Kage Summit has been requested. This time in the Cloud, it seems he really wants to form an alliance." Tsunade nodded before punching Kakashi down the hall. Tsunade then grabbed Mei by the wrist and then Naruto and went back into the room.

"So Mei explain the seal." Tsunade spoke.

* * *

One Interesting Conversation Later

The busty blonde nodded at the predicament. "So if I get selfish you and him die basically?" She sighed, "Well, you are smart, you have to be if you are a Kage, plus you'd make any girl go the other way." Naruto's eyes widened at the complete one eighty. Mei smiled. "You're quite the catch yourself. " spoke Mei with a husky tone, sending Tsunade, a hidden look. The Hokage catching it.

"Oh, really?' spoke Tsunade as Mei closed in, the red heads hand rubbing Tsunade's side before slowly going for a kiss."Mmm, indeed." she spoke before resuming the kiss. Naruto's mouth hung open as he watched as the two large chested woman made out in front of him. Mei's hand reached to grip Tsunade's ass as Tsunade pressed their chests together. Their lips broke apart as they looked to Naruto. "Oh Nar-u-to." they whispered together, it was the straw that broke the camels back. Naruto blacked out before his head smashed the ground. "Hmmmm to much?" Asked Mei.

Tsunade chuckled as she picked Naruto up and carried him in her arms. "Nah, somebody that could live the life he did as a kid and still end up so normal, deserves that little scene." She turned before kissing Mei. "I don't feel for you like I do Naruto, but that's what date's are for aren't they?" Mei smiled before frowning. "I am the Mizukage how would our little triangle work out? I have to be with him, but then I have to run a village. Ugh I think I'm just going to give it up to Ao, he deep down knows which way to lead the village, with Chojurou they would be just as good as me." Tsunade shook her head. "No need, I have an idea."

* * *

Tsunade's House

Tsunade leaned into a sleeping Naruto as Mei did the same on the other side. "So you'd have your personal guard teach some of my ninja the Hiraishin?" Tsunade smiled. "Yes seeing as how Naruto would never betray me and I'm the Hokage, your village holds a permanent alliance with ours. This would allow you to get from Mist to Naruto when ever you felt like visiting, infact I'll have Naruto see if he can do something with those abilities of his in regards to the Hiraishin. The Uzumaki were known for their seal usage and capabilites. He'd probably pick up on how to make it in no time flat. " She smiled as she grabbed Mei's hand and interlocked their fingers, before resting their hands on Naruto's chest. "I have the rough notes for the Hiraishin left by Minato. They were to only be unsealed for Naruto's use. But I'm sure you'd be a large exception." Mei's face didn't smile though.

"Why do you accept me so readily into your life?" she closed her eyes as she laid on the bed with a sad look. "I, I've never had anybody that accepted me I either scared them off with my lava Kekkei Genkei or they just didn't like me. I basically raised myself from the age of ten since my family was killed off by Yagura in the Purge." She felt the tears coming on as Tsunade removed her hand from Mei's and brushed her cheek. "I'm still a virgin and I'm thirty fucking years old." she spoke as she buried her face into Naruto's resting shoulder.

Tsunade's smile never faultered. "Hey don't worry about that, I'm in my fifties and well..." She took a breath. "I'm still a virgin too, Dan died before we got that far." Mei's tear filled eyes widened before she started to laugh. "That's kinda funny," Tsunade growled before pinching the other girls breast. "No it's not!" She defended with a loud whisper. Tsunade smiled to the woman, "I accept you because Naruto does, and from what you said then it sounds like you had it rough just like Naruto, which means you are perfect for him." her face became downcast as she recalled her own life. "I always had it good. So when I lost those I loved I cut myself off from my friends and tried to ignore the pain. But Naruto," She spoke as her hand ran through said boys hair.

"He fixed me." Mei's hand reached out and grabbed Tsunade's. "I think he's the best thing to ever happen to us." the blonde woman agreed. "Yea he is." Tsunade stood up carefully as she removed her shirt, revealing her bare torso. When she finished shedding the top she moved onto her pants and left herself in only her panties. When she got back in the bed Mei blushed before she decided to do the same. When she was finished she was left in jade green panties the same shade of green as her eyes.

When Mei rested her head on him though she remembered something. "You are the one that did the check up on Naruto right?" The woman nodded before her eyes opened. "No, no, no! Everything was becoming perfect!" She clenched her fist, "Mei, Naruto has a condition I've ever seen in one person's medical file." Mei became unsure at her words but remained curious. "What's wrong, if it's so uncommon then it's got to be something minor right?" she paused but became a bit scared when she didn't get and answer," Wait I'm right aren't I?"

Tsunade's eyes fell on Naruto's chest, where his lungs would be. "He has a terminal illness. I don't know where it originates from, and I don't know when he'll die. That's really one of the reasons why I'm so accepting, it may be selfish but if what you told me about the seal mate surviving in cases of natural death, then you are the closest thing to Naruto. I don't want to loose him, I love him and eventually I'll love you. But I just want to be able to keep loving." Mei's frown turned into a light smile at her worries. "It's selfish, yes, but don't worry. If we can't find a way to keep him alive I'll stay with you Tsunade."

The blonde smiled before she grabbed the girls hand and closed her eyes. "Thanks Mei, and good night." The woman nodded as she to closed her own eyes.

* * *

Morning

Naruto woke up as he felt four super squishy things pressing into him. When he became aware of his surroundings he almost blacked out again as he fond himself under the beautiful sight of the two Kages laying on him. He practically screamed when he felt another torrent of pain rip through his chest. The boy coughed roughly as he tried to cover his mouth but Tsunade's grip wouldn't budge. "Tsunade!" He urged as he coughed. The blonde moaned before she opened her eyes to the image of Naruto's grimacing face, a trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "Naruto!" she cried out making Mei shoot up out of the bed in fright, her body landing in a partially nude heap. "Woah! Don't do that!" she yelled, only to stop when she saw Naruto's condition.

Tsunade was already on the move as she straddled the sage and started applying medical jutsu to ease the pain and the symptoms. When he finally stopped coughing Tsunade and Mei glomped him. "Good morning?" He asked as he kept trying to avoid staring at their chests, it wasn't very hard for him thought when he noticed the upset expressions they held.

"Ummmm, what's wrong?" He asked not really worrying about the fact he was just hacking up blood. Tsunade's hug tightened as Mei leaned back. "Naruto, we need to tell you something." He looked at the two with confusion. "Naruto, you have a terminal illness, I don't know when it will kill you, but..." Tsunade couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to break down. She was confused when Naruto smiled. "Don't worry I could have every terminal issue doesn't mean I'm gonna actually die though." She smiled before she became sad.

"Well this just means we are gonna have to spend as much time together as possible, we will have to do this though in Cloud since they have requested another summit." Mei nodded in agreement. Naruto took up a a serious look. "I want you guys to take my eyes." Mei and Tsunade looked at him as if he was growing an extra head. " I will give you each one of my eyes. Seeing as you are a Senju," pointing to Tsunade and then Mei, "and you are an Uzumaki, a close relative to the Senju, you should be able to wield these eyes like me." Tsunade shook her head. "But Narut-" Naruto raised his hands. "If I'm to die then I want these eyes to exist in you two, you will be able to lead this world to peace." Mei nodded before she hugged Naruto, Tsunade smashed inbetween them.

"You are so easy to love Naruto." Mei said. Naruto smiled, "Infact when my genes overpower the new eyes since you are Uzumaki and you are Senju, they should be even stronger. The opposite is just as good in your case. " Tsunade smiled as she stood up. "Well I say we should all get ready to head to Kumo. We will do the eye transplant there, Shizune will join us along with Genma and Yugao since you don't have and Choujurou to pose as guards. This also shows the alliance. Naruto you and Yugao will be my guards. " Said boy gave an unsure nod, "Don't you think I'll be less of an ideal guard what with condition?"

The busty woman shook her head, "Itachi made ANBU Head Captain at age sixteen with the same condition as you, well not as advanced to the point as you but yes the same." Naruto's eyes widened, "You just reminded me of something. I will need Genma or Yugao to carry me most of the trip to Cloud though as I have no idea of the repruccusions." Mei raised her eyebrow, what was this something? "Naruto what is it you plan to do?" The boy smiled mischievious.

"I'm going to revive Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

A/n Personally this chapter sucked. Now onto 'business', OK anybody notice the Dragonball Z reference? if you didn't it's Goku's heart disease. When he goes Super Saiyan he ends up advancing the symptoms. By using Moukuton and Shakuton he sped up his illness, like Itachi using Susano'o made his lung virus speed up. Also something big is about to happen in this story and it WILL blow your minds if it doesn't I don't deserve to be an author because the idea is in my opinion and knowledge very unique. the closest to it i can think of is a story called changed paths. I'm not saying anymore. Also yes, Mei will get one of his Rinnegan and Tsunade will get his right eye. Hint Hint, his new eyes will become exposed and accept his genes into them quite quickly which is what starts the _idea _ I have. So review what you think of this chapter also in NCoH Jun has been decided and I have added her to make it Naru-Mei-Jun. Also tell me what you think will make this story better. things that cannot be interrupted are listed below.

Itachi's Revival

Naruto's Illness

The Eye Transplant

Fourth Great Ninja War.

Story being Naru-Tsu-Mei(It isn't getting smaller or larger this is _the_ final pairing.)

Side pairings aren't settled so post ideas for Yugao Uzuki, and Genma Shiranui(Who in my opinion is a baddass so those two might get paired up, Genma seems like somebody that would of been close friends to the two of them.)

P.S. This is NOWHERE near the end for this story. Please stick through it (hin:t did Itachi really stay dead in canon?)


	4. New life! and the Sixth Hokage! ?

I apologize if this is a very lack luster chapter I've been really drained lately and highschool is being...well Highschool. That's 'Merica for you. Lol enjoy.

* * *

Medical Tent, Just past Fire Border

"So this is simply to switch your eyes?" spoke Shizune as she kneeled next to the form's of Tsunade and Mei's bodies, the blonde's head facing her lap. Naruto spoke in the affirmative.

"This is your last chance to call it off." Shizune cautioned. The boy shook his head as he raised his hands into the snake seal. "No, I will not. Gedo Art of Rin'ne Rebirth." He spoke as he ignored the pain brought up in his chest. Mei and Tsunade's sad eyes watching his, unknown to them, one of his last actions. They all looked in awe as they saw a strange monster appear as it opened it glowing green mouth.

"And with this..." Naruto spoke as Itachi stepped out of the Heretical Icon's mouth. "...I know you now have somebody to help support the Leaf if I do die soon. But with the use of my eyes again I can only guess that it sped up the process.'

Itachi looked at the scene of the three laying around Shizune. A look of confusion on his face, then he saw Naruto's eyes, "Of course it's because of Naruto." He spoke as he rolled his eyes. The blonde chuckled as he covered his mouth when he let out a rough cough. "I failed at bringing Sasuke into the light, instead I have decided I would bury him in the darkness he so dearly sticks too." He frowned as he felt a tug in his mind like in his battle with Pein, "Hmm, it seems I've learned another Jutsu courtesy of the Rinnegan. Banbutsu Sozo..." He smiled as he laughed, the laugh though made Mei and Tsunade cringe as it turned into another coughing fit.

"Think I just discovered another way to screw with Madara." He raised his hand above his head patting Shizune's lap. "Begin, Shizune." The girl hesitatingly nodded. Tsunade motioned for Itachi to wait outside. "Go stand with Yugao and Genma." The Uchiha nodded as he left.

Yugao immediately was on the move when she saw the trademark cloak of the Akatsuki but stopped in confusion, "Itachi? How are you here?" Genma nodded, equally mind boggled as to how the man was standing before them. "Naruto." Yugao smiled, "He has that way about him," Itachi smirked as he nodded. Memories of his time as the boys ANBU guardian rising to the surface.

Back in the tent, Shizune had already placed Naruto's eyes into a vial of specially prepared liquid as she prepared to remove Tsunade's left eye. She placed her fingers into the Mei's right eye. Making the girl try not to laugh at the painless motions of the woman's fingers. "That feels so weird when it doesn't hurt." She then felt a snipping sensation as she watched with her other eye as the ravenette carefully moved the eye into its own vial. "That is just too weird a thing to experience." Shizune growled in her head, 'Don't make me loose focus dammit!'

Naruto remained unfazed as he simply 'looked' up at the darkness. 'Hmmm...I'll call it Kōdaina seigyo bin...' He thought to himself. He sighed as he felt a shiver of pain in his chest, then the sound of water sloshing met his ears.

Shizune continued the ministrations as she placed Mei's eye into Naruto's right socket, placing a black pad over it when she connected it. She then grabbed Naruto's right eye as she placed it into Mei's head, placing a similar patch onto Mei's new eye. She then proceeded to place Tsunade's left eye into Naruto, covering it up as she attached the new eye, finishing the procedure as she picked up her Master's new eye and slid it in with a squelch. Then ending the transplant as she placed a black patch onto her new sphere. With it finished Shizune then grabbed a cloth as she wiped the small amount of blood and liquid perservatives. The medical apprentice then cut a length of thin bandage material, and she slid her hand over Naruto's eyes as she removed the pads and began placing the cloth over his eyes before wrapping it all around his head, tying it at the back.

She let out a breathe as she cut two more lengths of white bandaging, wrapping up the duo's new eyes. "As you know Lady Tsunade, and you two probably don't know, it will take at minimum of at least three days until they should be uncovered, any less and they can 'burn' out so to speak, partially blinding you and making the eyes useless. But since it's the Rinnegan, I'm not to sure about the useless part." She stood up and left the tent, letting them spend sometime alone.

Naruto smiled as he heard the tent's flap shut. He sat up as he pulled the cloth from his head, revealing the heterochromatic orbs. He turned to the resting forms of his lovers. "I love you Tsunade, and while the feelings aren't the same for you Mei, you're getting there fast. Forgive me..." He spoke as the two woman moved their heads quickly only to slowly feel darkness fall upon them. Naruto's hand's pushing chakra into their heads, and putting them to sleep. He sighed as he clutched his stomach before sneaking out the back of the tent, the action going unknown by the four shinobi outside.

* * *

Multiple Miles away

Naruto groaned as he came to a stop, now sure that he was out of anyone's sight. He sat down as he raised his hands a blue flame forming in one and a red flame in the other. "Banbutsu Sozo..." He whispered as he focused the Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang energies into the spot before him. "Kōdaina Seigyo Bin..." he groaned as he became immobile with pain, the new Rinnegan speeding up his death's approach. "Now one last thing...Nine-Tails..." He held his hands aloft as the same flames reappeared. "Banbutsu Sozo..." The boy guided the soul of the tailed beast as he used the Banbutsu Sozo's Inton factor. Leading the beast into the newly created sealing vessel. "Yōton: Mugen Rokku," his words creating a black layer of light over the surface of the vessel. "Now, no worries when I die', he chuckled as he kicked the vessel into the slow river the weight making it sink into its deep clutches.

He entered a coughing fit as he fell to his knees, the coughing fading into a silent scream as his body seized up in pain as blood began leaking from the bottom of his eyes. He gasped for breath as he fell onto his stomach. "It seems Shizune was right even the Rinnegan needs time to adjust. Hn." He wiped the blood from his face with the water from the river. When he was clean he left to sneak his way back into the tent.

* * *

After Returning to the Tent

Naruto gave a sad sigh as he found the sleeping forms of Tsunade and Mei. He pulled them into a hug as he cried. He would soon be leaving these two, the first two people he was ever able to love with all of his being. Naruto gave them another squeeze as he thought.

'I really wish I would have had more time to get to know you Mei, you so lively just like me, the seal really did give me the perfect mate, and Tsunade, while I'm young I still wish our moment in the hospital room could have gone farther." He gave a shy smile. 'After all It'd stand to reason for me to want to make some of my more detailed and happy dreams come true, wouldn't it?' He sniffled as he let felt Tsunade's body slip away as his eyes widened at the loss of control in his arm. 'Suppose this is it, huh?' He felt the feeling of Mei's hips on his leg disappear followed by the not being able to breathe. He kept calm as he went through one of the most feared methods of death. Asphyxiation. He smiled one last time as he lost all feeling in his body, his vision dimming slowly as his body screamed for air, air that would never come.

His mouth moved as he tried to speak his last words.

_Out of anyone I've ever met, you two are the only people I could ever come to love like this. Goodbye my..._

Tsunade and Mei's eyes started to open as the chakra from Naruto's actions died with him. The image they opened to being that of Naruto's smiling face falling back against the blanket covered dirt. "No..." Tsunade's eye filled with unrestrained sorrow, Mei's green eye no different. "No...!"

Mei grabbed her sides as she cried. 'Nooo...Naruto can't be gone, he can't be.' Tsunade's hand grabbed Mei's leg before she turned into the fellow woman's arms. "Naruto!"

* * *

Few Days later Raikage Tower

Tsunade and Mei walked into the building with crest fallen looks, still not having gotten over Naruto's passing. Tsunade had even decked Itachi when he had merely acted as if he could careless at the boys passing. They now stood out side the door. Both were not looking forward to explaining the disappearance of the Nine-Tails or Naruto's death to Gaara. Tsunade sighed, Mei leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, something they had come to find easing in their attempts to comfort each other's pain of their loved one's loss.

"Don't worry we have these eyes entrusted to us by Naruto, there is no way Akatsuki can even think of opposing a Ninja alliance. If they..." Mei stopped talking as she grabbed Tsunade's upper arm. "For Naruto, we will see to the end of this so called Fourth Great Ninja War." Tsunade nodded as Mei turned to push the door open, Itachi and Genma joining them.

Which caused the foreseeable reaction. "What is he doing here Hokage?!" Demanded A, "As far as I know he is suppose to be dead!" Tsunade nodded as she opened her eye revealing the Rinnegan, Mei then pushed aside her hair revealing her own Rinnegan. "Naruto left us some parting gifts." her expression going sour. The Raikage and Tsuchikage didn't like this. "I knew it you Leaf Ninja were trying to force us into doing what ever you want. It all started with that blonde punk's ey-" A wasn't able to finish as Tsunade's hand was around the man's throat, having been pulled forward by Universal Pull. "If you ever talk about Naruto like that again I'll make your abilities as a Kage pointless."

A gulped as he felt his energy being slowly drained. " I am the most powerful Kage here next to the Tsuchikage. With the Rinnegan I am the best followed by Mei, your only abilities are you Raiton affinity, your speed, and you physical strength. Mei and I have every Kekkei Genkei and affinity there is, and we can revive the dead!" her words took awhile but sunk in like she was being slapped in the face. She turned to face Mei. "WE CAN REVIVE THE DEAD!" Itachi facepalmed, "Finally." He smirked as he watched Mei and Tsunade form the Snake Seal using the other's hand. "Gedo Art of Rin'ne Rebirth!"

The duo were bursting with joy as they saw the mouth of the Heretical Icon glow. They practically started to cry as they watched Naruto's beaming form appear. " It's 'bout time you two." Mei and Tsunade both smiled as they tackled the young man.

* * *

Few More Days Later

Tsunade had put the fear into A at first but after talking with Naruto, he had calmed down. They were initially worried about the Nine-Tails, but when Naruto had simply said to not worry about it. They after the sixth time, finally relented. The war had started and the Allied Shinobi Forces had divided into five main divisions with Naruto, suprisingly as the Regimental Commander. the first division consisted of mid range fighters led by Darui, the Raikage's right hand man. The second was led by Kitsuchi, Son-in-Law of the third Tsuchikage, which consisted of close range fighters. Third division was led by Kakashi Hatake, his division held both close and mid range fighters. The fourth division contained mostly long range range fighters, with Naruto being the exception as he was the fourth division commander. The last division consisted of ninja with unique skills and was lead by the Samurai Leader Mifune.

A was the supreme leader of the A.S.F. Shikaku was the Chief strategist. Tsunade was support for Shizune, the reason being in the event that the Kage could be needed on the front line. Ao, Mei's right hand man was in charge of the Sensor divison that was stationed along with Shikaku and Inoichi Yamanaka, the Intelligence Division Captain. Naruto's own Mei was in charge of protecting the Daimyos and was backed up by Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, and Iwashi Tatami as well as Choujuro. The Hokage Personal Guard.

The Akatsuki had an army of White Zetsu clones, famous shinobi that were reincarnated and other powerful beings. A small group of those beings, were the Nidaime Mizukage of the Hozuki clan, Sandaime Raikage -who was related to A-the Third's successor, Yondaime Kazekage - Gaara's dad, and potentially the deadliest, Mu the Nidaime Tsuchikage - Ohnoki's predecessor. Said group was now, having been summoned, heading towards a large group Mu had sensed, a powerful person some what leading them with another two close by.

It wasn't long before the four walked from under a wind erosion caused arch. They stood in its large shadow as they watched the Fourth Division close in, a single person at the lead. Mu and his fellow Kage noted the halt in their advance once the point man stopped. 'Leader.' They all thought.

They found it peculiar however when he didn't radiate any power as if he was a low level Chuunin. The man had brown hair and a black thin clothe running over his eye and then down around his neck leaving his dark orange left eye open to the world. Mu and the Nidaime Mizukage noted that their were three people spread among them that were even close to Kage level, and Mu recognized one of them his successor. Ohnoki the Fence Sitter.

The other one, the Fourth Kazekage noted, was his son. The last was a boy with the seemingly borderline S-rank chakra levels. His eyes held shut tight with six small rings, three for each, the left were a barely noticeable honey sweet gold and the others were a shiny jade. 'Hmmm he must be a powerful sensor type. To face Kage with a face of pure calmness while blind, well then it's either pure arrogance or he is confident in his abilities.'

Mu looked around as he stopped his wondering's noticing the different outfits but the same headbands, all saying "Shinobi." The lead ninja moved from his position as they observed the four Kage before the blonde, Ohnoki and the Fourth's redheaded son walked forward. The blonde leaned his face up against his black priest staff, three rings on each side, with a similar scheme as his eye rings, the left were gold and the right were jade. "So you're Gaara's dad? Gotta say I really hate you." He spoke with a smile as he looked at the Mizukage. This made the white haired man's jaw slowly fall open. "Boy I'm not the Kazekage, two people to the left."

The blonde continued to smiled. "Oh well my bad, I'm still getting use to being blind." Gaara wanted smirk at his bestfriend's remark, knowing full well that the man was anything but blind. Mu on the inside was erasing any thought of this boy actually putting up a fight. Gaara's father spoke up, as dark circles surrounded his eyes. "You have no room to place judgment on me boy." Naruto let out a loud laugh. "I don't have room to place judgement on you!?" He shouted out, the smile gone. "I was given room the moment you put the fucking lunatic in you son!" He clenched his fist as he let his hand fall to his side the staff clinking its ring. "You are pathetic! Making you son a Jinchuuriki? Power is a trivial thing, even in the Shinobi world. You could hold the entire world in your very palm, but a single genin...no a weak civilian can still kill you with a simple decapitation or running you through with their arm!" Gaara at this point noticed Naruto's hand twitch in a restrained attempt at revealing his full power.

"Don't even start Gaara. This man doesn't even know the pain of being a Jinchuuriki!" The Fourth scoffed, "And you do? Boy I doubt you yourself are a Jinchuuriki so hold your tongue." Naruto laughed again. "Guess again motherfucker!" Naruto shouted as he placed his hand against his gut. " I was the container for the Ninetailed fox! I had to deal with everybody's misguided hate, they all thought I was the beast that nearly destroyed their damn village. I hate that village so much, making it pretty ironic that I'm in line to be the Hokage along side Tsu, something that hasn't been seen since the time of the great Hashirama Senju and his brother Tobirama Senju." Gaara's eyes widened at the boy's words. Ohnoki's eyes doing the same. "Yep your all looking at the Sixth Hokage. You're also looking at the first Kage to ever beat three Kage at the same time!" Naruto's eyes dug into the form of the Fourth. "Gaara I leave this disgusting person to you." He then dispelled his staff before his left hand was placed on his chest above his ANBU jacket in a grasping motion, his other hand dropping to his side in the form of the half ram. "I'LL MAKE YOU BOW BEFORE THE SECOND SIXTH PATH SAGE!" Naruto's and held shut.

Mu raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy's closed eyes glowed briefly before the blonde pulled his hand away from his chest in a ripping motion. " I'll show you pain!" He shouted as the six rings snapped open to reveal briefly a gold and then a jade eye before they were flooded with purple and then black rings appeared. "Wood Style!" He shouted as he leaped away from the Raikage's glowing hand, the Fourth and Gaara flying away as Ohnoki flew back to Gaara as support knowing Naruto was the best to face his teacher. The boy landed on the ground in a crouch as he placed his palms agaisnt the ground, "Rampaging Misplacement!" The ground shook as small trees started appearing in the sand before nine large pines stood tall. The branches started to shake before it begin to grow strange fruits, the fruits then glowed green before starting a barrage against the three revived beings. The range of the jutsu was massive as it destroyed multiple rock arches in pursuit of the Kage's demise. 'I hope my eyes are healed fully, and I'm not pushing them to far.' He was broken briefly from his thoughts.

He somersaulted away as he patted the Raikage's wrist from his body as the dark hand closed in. 'The revival jutsu doesn't erase entire events, but it instead replaced the body to it's apex point, for example...' he thought as he dodged a white glowing case of destructive power, '...Itachi's disease died off when he died, and mine did just the same...' He leapt up as a quick flash of water shot under him and through the Raikage, thn body simply repaired itself soon after. His eyes widened before he ducked under the Raikage's two fingers, before using Almighty Push to throw the man away. '...But I already had eyes back in my head when I died so they should be adjusted by now, but..." He gave a glare as he felt the slight pain in his eyes, the encroaching form of the Raikage appeared in front of him before his foot met Naruto's back. '...Then why do my eyes' keep fucking with me...!?" He thought with rage as he used Magnet Style to pull up a shield of sand and crushed rock to block a large water geyser. He stared in shock as he watched the Raikage's movement's become clear before he even moved, before things returned to normal.

Mu stared in bewilderment as he noticed the boys lack of focus on the fight. He raised an eyebrow, "Damn Uzumaki blood!" The bandage wrapped man was intrigued by this. 'None of us hear are Uzumaki as far as I know.' He formed the bird seal as he raised his hand's. Earth shot up under an airborn Naruto only for the boy to spin side ways with his hand out, the blonde came to a stop as a sharp blast of chakra cut down the centre of the earthen spire making it shatter. The blonde landed on on the ground kneeling as he sped through handseals. "I'll show you despair." he placed his hands against the ground before a puff of smoke shot up and the female path appeared. Her body covered in her barely damaged Akatsuki cloak. Naruto's hand held faint purple lines that connected to various points on her body, he twitched his ring finger and she assumed a defensive stance.

He bit his thumb drawing blood as he ran his hand across his lower forarm another puff of smoke appear revealing the shritless form of Yahiko the piercing's all back in place. The man was then placed in his fighting stance as he bent at the knees and he crossed his arms in a cross like form. "With the crash corse in human puppetry I could get from Sasori when I briefly revived him, I found that rather then isolate each ability in to the body of six paths," He heard the slick of the black bars form in the hand of the female, who he had dubbed Maki for sake of time and reasoning. He rushed forward with the puppet bodies as he moved the chakra threads up to his shoulders as he punched the stunned Mizukage in the face." It would be a lot easier to retain all of their abilities in two bodies."

Mu however spun around as the boy and the Raikage "traded" blows. Or rather the boy was throwing the dark skinned man around as he and the male puppet assaulted the Kage, he was also some how fighting off the Mizukage with out looking, he then noticed it with a grunt. He felt six clones sitting around on various arches observing the battle. Their purple eyes staring intently. He flung a kunai at each of them only to have each clone throw a kunai of their own as they deflected the projectiles. None of them deflected the weapon that targeted them. 'Hmmmmmmm, could it be...?' he thought as he turned back to the real Naruto.

Naruto held himself up on his hands as his legs lashed out and battered the huge man's face, he sprung off the ground as he brought down his black conductor rod in a reverse hand grip. It slid throuht the man's frowning face as he landed on the Raikage's shoulders. "Remember we can't die kid." Naruto smirked as he made Yahiko fight the Mizukage. "I know but you can't move with my blade through you head. It's made of a weird metal that disrupts _anyone's_ chakra, even my own sometimes if I get bored and mess around." He smirkedas he thought 'It seems my eyes are at full power, and no disease to fuck me over.' He then tried running his memories through on his fight with Pein, looking for a potential technique to seal the Raikage away. He came across the one he hadn't used yet.

"Preta..." he whispered as he watched the Raikage smirk as the body that was revived by ninjutsu was sucked away. He then turned to the form of the Mizukage just as he watched the man run a water blade through Maki's shoulder and down out her hip, cutting her in too. He focused more on Yahiko as he made the orange haired man use his Graviton Style jutsu. The Mizukage started to frown only to stop as he watched Naruto form a black staff of Yin-Yang energy, his look making the man think it was purely on a idea of chance. "I know nothing about techincal stuff, but Yin-Yang energy can't co-exist along side normal spiritual energy which is an aspect of chakra correct, and well you are made from a ninjutsu riiiight?" the man smiled as his body kept reforming under the intense pressure from Certain Pressure Annihilation.

He grasped the edge of the staff before he ran his flat hand across it in a quick motion, forming a gruesome looking scythe. "Buh-bye." He spoke as he pulled the wispy weapon back, he then cut throught the air as his weapon slipped through Yahiko's jutsu and cleaved through the man in a multitude of ways leaving nothing but air as the man disappeared from existence.

That left Naruto to face Mu when he turned however he was brought to the sight of Mu gone and the Ohnoki and Gaara appoaching him, Naruto dispelled Maki's torn apart body and resealed Yahiko. They were soon joined by the form of three quarters of the Fourth Division. "Gaara I can't imagine what it was like to go through that." The redhead shook his head as he looked Naruto in the eye. "Do not worry about me you need rest Hokage." Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Did you just try to make a joke?" The Kazekage smirked. "Are all Uzumaki so hot headed as to fight three or rather two Kage at once?" Naruto growled as he walked towards a boulder to rest for a bit and allow the "grunts" to do the same. He however was brought out of his little break when a sensor ninja started to speak. "It's lord Mu, and somebody...else."

Ohnoki's eyes were wide as he was joined by Naruto, Gaara already at his side." I see their headbands all say Shinobi, but they wear the distinct colours and uniforms of each great nation." The deep voice spoke as a man with long black hair, he wore a loose and long black undersuit of the same shade covered in red armour appeared next too Mu.

Ohnoki's trembling was found appearant by Naruto, but the boy kept quiet. The man had the Sharingan blazing in his black eye sockets. Naruto couldn't make out any more as he watched the man continue to speak, he noticed the unknown Uchiha briefly glare at the Tsuchikage. Gaara decided to take the initiative as he launched his sand at their flank, only for the two to dodge. Mu taking to the air and Madara landing down on the ground with a rustle of his armour. The man's gaze shot up, red eyes burning strong.

"Very well..."

* * *

Ok this story update reaaaaaaaaally sucked, also I'm finishing this at like 2:24 central American time so fuck off if there is bad grammar I'm to tired for this shit. Now I'm off to Linzei!(Tyler is the only one that understand's this dilemma of mine!) Next update will not be for awhile, cuz of bullshit called school, maybe lack of sleep or, people having faith in my story-seriously people why would I legitimately kill of the main character, I guarentee(don;t give a fuck if it's spelt wrong stupidest fucking word ever!) my strories have some messed up plot devices. and P.S. since Naruto subjugated Kurama subconciously, the disease was left to go rampant. Don't like it? GO FUCK YOURSELF! :) Enought ranting, good night!


	5. The Grand Battle Begins!

A/n Hellow everybody! instead of updating NCoH and starving my fans of a brutal(ish) battle I've updated with the beginning of Naruto's battle with Madara I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Madara stood up as the Fourth Division stood to face the Uchiha progeny. The man's eyes started to spin as he walked forward, his armour clinking with each step. As his approach increased in speed the multiple ninja started a battle roar as they started to charge the Uchiha. Madara's increasingly fast steps entered a quick sprint to match the rushing shinobi. When they met a small shockwave sounded off as Madara's hand met the first ninja's face. He reared his leg back as he spun around, the action ending in a quick snapping of another ninja's spine, launching the man into three other men. He leapt up as he soared over the shinobi before landing with a cruel shockwave knocking back multiple ninja. He then grabbed one of his attacker's wrist before swinging him around. His other hand forced a kenjutsu user to impale the person before breaking the man's neck with a sharp elbow to the face. He ducked under a staff as he shot away in another burst of speed. He slammed his palm into the throat of a Kumo ninja before stealing his sword and rushing to his next victim.

Madara stepped across the desert sand as he parried attacks left and right, he fluidly grabbed an incoming tagged kunai and removed the seal, he then ducked under a Iwa ninja's kunai before slapping the white and black seal onto the chest of a Kiri ninja. The Uchiha lightly proceeded to kick the man away as he shot backwards with his sword jabbing through another shinobi, he flipped over the impaled woman as he grabbed her now bloody shirt and threw her into a Leaf Ninja. He grabbed a pair of twins by their wrists as he pulled his arms across, planting his elbows into their necks before sensing a ninja below. He leapt up into the air as he kicked the two men in the face before falling down onto the newly arrived man just as a large explosion sounded off behind him.

He slid a kunai knife into the mans throat before leaping through more ninja with a stolen staff, after a few seconds it snapped and he ripped a tanto from a falling dead Kiri ninja and pulled a victim in front of him to stop a barrage of shuriken, he looked up at an attacker as he killed him with a powerful genjutsu, the man's mind now a twisted wreck. The revived man leapt up in a precise slash of the stolen weapon as he killed an attacking female Kumo ninja, he was then confronted by a chakra encased sword as another Kumo shinobi wildly slashed and hacked at the air. Madara's Sharingan kicked in as he smacked the man's arm out of the way by using the flat of the his stolen weapon. He lashed out with his free hand in a crushing grip, "Do you want to dance too?!" He growled with glowing eyes. The killer's gaze shot to the side as he was blasted away by a concussive force.

When he finally rolled to a stop he was showed the image of a blonde haired boy with his arm extended out, palm forward. 'He didn't even touch me, yet he catapulted me away with out using wind chakra either.' He brushed his shoulder pauldron of sand before looking at the boy. "You have the Rinnegan? Yet you are not the little Nagato boy." He glared when the boys eyes became surrounded by black, "No I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll make you remember it when you're sent back to hell, believe it!" The man turned to leap backwards from a surprising rush of deadly sand. His eyes spun as they turned into the EMS and a blue ribcage surrounded him as he sensed a shockwave of chakra batter into his now protected side. He raised his hands to his lips in the horse seal as he set up to retaliate, "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" The advancing sand stopped as it was turned to solid glass due to it being super heated rapidly. The geyser of fire stopped when the Horse seal was changed to the tiger seal. "Fire Style!" The man took a deep breathe as the blonde kneeled, "Hellfire Rain!"

Naruto was still confused as the pain reappeared and he caught the forming of another jutsu, this time it was multiple fire balls in the sky. He saw them slow down briefly before they returned to normal speed. He grunted as he used a controled Universal Pull to yank up rocks to protect him. The scent of the melting stone was making his nose itch as the jutsu came to an end. He aimed his pointer finger at the rock where he felt Madara's presence, "Graviton Style: Misdirection!" He roared out as the suddenly formed energy shot side ways, destroying his cover. The beams kept going briefly before they abruptly slanted and barreled for the Uchiha. When they were almost on the man they shot back before slanting again and returning to attack. The force of the sudden attack happening in a few seconds shot up sand blocking Naruto's "view". He watched the man as he gave a crazed look, the Susano'o had forgone the simple skeletal structure and instead was skinned now in a blue glass like flesh. "Preta." He spoke as he lowered his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man's eyes. "How...is this possible...he has the same eyes as me and Nagato!" Madara smirked as he leapt away from the boy and to Mu's side.

"It seems my guess was right, what comes naturally after the Sharingan, is the Rinnegan." Spoke Kabuto through the link, Madara's gaze left from Naruto to the Second Tsuchikage. "I awakened the Rinnegan just before my death." He paused for a second. "You said your name was Kabuto? What exactly did you do to this body?" Kabuto being the snake he was avoided the question directly, "It's like I said, I made you better then you were in your 'Golden Years'. Madara's eyes narrowed.

"You bastard... You know the secrets of my body?" His mood darkened even further. "You can't even read the Nakano Shrine! But you still managed to decipher it?" Kabuto smirked smugly as Mu's head turned. "I simply tested a few hypotheses formed from years of 'acquired' data from Lord Orochimaru with some added from my own conductions." The snake kept his gaze on the Uchiha, "And now...You are confirming my previous thoughts. You are able to achieve a piece of that god's...the power of the Six Path Sage." His smirk deepened, "Thanks to the power I built into you." Madara's eyes turned to the remained of the Fourth Division, 'This fool couldn't be any farther from the truth.'

"Do not misunderstand." His hair was lifted up as his chakra spiked. "This is not the power of _your_ creation!" he smacked his hands into the Ram seal as the chakra of his Susano'o lifted parts of his clothes up and held his hair aloft, revealing both of his eyes. The Susano'o's doubled sided body appeared above the Uchiha progeny's body with a blue colourful snap of energy. "I'll show you power, this is the power of Madara Uchiha...!" He shouted as the Susano'o's pair of hands made the bird and ram seals simultaneously while Madara used the Snake seal. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at the rumbling sky.

"...DIVINE POWER, TENGAI SHINSEI!"

Naruto caught the form of a dark skinned Kumo ninja take a frightened step back as a large figure shadowed the desert and blotted out the sun's light. Another dropped his sword as he fell to his knees. "We're totally fucked."

Naruto cursed as he prepared to test the limits of his eye's capabilities. "WOOD STYLE!" The nearest Ninja looked to him in awe as he pulled out another jutsu. "SECRET JUTSU! DIVINE OBSTRUCTION!" The young Hokage roared as his hands smashed against the ground as the desert began to rumble. The Ninja started to gasp as a magnificient array of trees breached into the sky, the trunks and limbs getting stuck together as they approached the meteor. When the first tree hit the meteor's surface it bloomed into a gigantic canopy as it pierced the stone and started to break it apart.

Madara looked on with an emotionless face. "Impressive, but let's see how you handle the second one..." The deep voiced man reformed the Snake seal as his Susano'o continued it's own action. "HEAVEN CONCEALED!" Naruto added more chakra to the jutsu, actually feeling a very small pull on his reserves as he forced the massive trees to grow even more as they were slowly bent around with the second meteor's power. Madara however had long since given up control of the meteor instead leaving it to gravity. He was now speaking with Kabuto as the two colossal forces fought in the short distance. "So this is the level of power when the Sage of the Six Path's is brought into the world. Magnificent!" Madara gave out a huff of laughter. "This landscape brings forth a feeling of nostalgia and memories."

The lunatic turned to Kabuto, "It's Kabuto, right?" The snake wanted to deadpan as the man had yet to memorize his name. "How much do you really know? About me?" The Tsuchikage tilted his head in Madara's direction, "I'd venture to guess...in the battle against Hashirama Senju you did not actually die at the Valley of the End," His words brought a sour taste to the ravenette's mouth, the loss still a plague to his mind even after so much time had passed, " though you lost to Hashirama, you in fact gained a portion of his power in return...am I wrong?" Madara looked up as heard the sound of a clamorous noise. The first meteor was completly destroyed and the rock was either staying on the canopy or falling off the edges on the the Division below. The second one was being forced back by another canopy that was more oriented for an offensive purpose as their wasn't any vegetation save for the sharp, bare trees themselves.

Madara returned to their conversation, or in Kabuto's case his interrogation. "No wonder..." he spoke as he pulled open his collar with his gloved hand and gazed down at his chest. "It seem you're well prepared. You know about our plan?" "Mu" shook his head, "Not in detail...I am however you ally." He puntuated his words by raising his hand up towards Madara. "Although I'm not sure if that fake Madara intends to carry out your plan exactly." Madara stood there as he stared at the Edo kage. "It seems your jutsu lost out, and to Mokuton no doubt, oh the irony." Madara was about to erase Kabuto's presence but stopped when a thought came to him.

"There's something I need to check before we proceed." he did three rapid seals, "Summoning Jutsu." he growled as he stood back up as his hand was shocked with black and blue lightning, causing him to glare at the ground. He then turned to Kabuto, "What is the meaning of this?" Mu nodded. "I forgot to mention, a developement occured a while ago, the Kyuubi has completly vanished from the world. We don't know how but Kyuubi doesn't exist in the mortal world and Naruto Uzumaki is no longer it's Jinchuuriki. Instead _he_ had decided to use the Gold and Silver brothers as a facsimile for the Ninetails. What is your next move, shall we regroup with the fake?" Madara thought for a few seconds. He stepped forward with his answer, "No. There is a jutsu that I'd like to try out. I think it will make a prettier picture if I do it where there are people about." His words ended with him forming the Ram seal, the act cause a low tremble in the earth as a large trunk of wood broke from the ground behind them. Soon enough it began to grow to grand proportions.

The Uchiha then gave a grunt as he used the Snake seal. "Wood Style: Joukai Koutan!" Naruto facepalmed at the revelation. 'That shouldn't be possible though. Only I was capable of using the Rinnegan's perfect chakra control to make bloodlines emerge. Nagato wasn't able to do it, but how can Madara?' He clenched his fist, 'It doesn't make any sense.' He stood up as he raised up his hands, "Graviton Style: Ruinous Tragedy." The ball of black light was split and showered the growing forest with black death. The air shimmered with energy as the jutsu came to an end. The abilities of the Edo Tensei where shown again as the little snippets of paper reformed Madara. "Ooooook that's starting to piss me off." Naruto spoke as he watched the man's purple eyes regenerate. Madara's body finished with his hair as gravity took hold and he dropped on to his feet. "It seems you have a few tricks. Allow me to show you some of mine."

The ethereal glow of blue appeared as a skeleton started to build itself before a weird energy flooded over the "bones". The familiar sight of a glass like being appeared as the said being's right hands materialized blue swords that were seemingly phantysmal. Naruto grunted as the murderer's blades were lifted high as the beast started to spin. Naruto cursed as he began leaping away from the attack. He was angered as he watched the remainders of the Fourth Division get wiped away from the face of the Earth. He turned his head back only to curse as he saw the curve lined sword jabbing through the air towards him. He gave a breath of relief as Itachi's Yata mirror appeared and stopped the attack. The action caused the sword to jerk back as the red Susano'o fully manifested itself. "Naruto I thought you would have this under wraps in no time at all?"

Naruto growled at the taunt, "Oh and I'm sure you could do better!" His words bit back as he watched Madara's technique balance out. "I repelled his Susano'o while you ran from it." Naruto stuck his tongue at the comeback. "Whatever, though I'm glad you are here. He was getting difficult." Itachi shook his head at Naruto's words, "This man is on the level of Hashirama Senju, the greatest ninja to grace the world since the Sage, and he now has the Rinnegan. If he was anything but "difficult" as you so elloquently called it, then it would surely be a fake. Or at the most a clone." Naruto shrugged in annoyance. "Well either way now that you are here we can finish this guy off." Itachi nodded as his eyes focused on their opponent. Madara heard this and could only laugh smugly. "Oh you think you can finish me? I am Madara Uchiha. I'll prove that power is not "will", but the phenomenon of making something actually happen." Naruto's eyes leveled with the Uchiha, "Then my Will shall prevail!" Madara held his arm's crossed over his armour. "You can bark as loud as you want Kage, but it won't faze me."

Madara's eyes stayed open in a crazed manner as he lowered his head. "I'll end your pathetic lives here and now." Itachi's Susano'o raised it's shield as the Totsuka blade lit to life. "Naruto I'll cover you." The blonde ninja nodded as he leapt to the side before shooting forward towards the blue monstorsity. "The both of us..." Naruto started as he glided under a blue sword, "...are gonna turn you inside out..."

The boy leapt over a sword as Itachi's Susano'o blocked the blow coming from behind Naruto. "...YOU UNDEAD BASTARD!" The boy proclaimed as he reappeared above Madara using Swift Style. Naruto swung down with a kick backed by a compressed force of chakra. "Shattering Kick of Pain!" Madara smirked as the Susano'o buckled slightly before flicking him away into the air. Itachi's moved in for the attack with a broad swipe of the Totsuka. He glared analytically when the blade didn't "grasp" Madara's Susano'o. The red shield was up as the two blue blades came down on him. "The future isn't for you. It belongs to us, of the here and now." Madara gave a deep roaring laugh as he was struck from above by a blast of black energy. "You're Graviton won't get through my Susano'o. Now...how about a little of this?"

Naruto's eyes deeped as he watched the Uchiha's actions as he felt another, but more painful burst in his eyes, this time the Uchiha's lips were moving slowly as he lifted his hands. It all went to normal when he saw a spike of chakra move the man's hair. "Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" Naruto and Itachi cursed Kami as the earth they were standing on broke up into huge roots that were worming their way into the air. The ground lifted up to smash into the huge forest canopy. Naruto gave a wide eyed look as he saw a faint black mist start to form. "Naruto don't breathe that in. If you do..." He started as they watched Madara appeared from the ground his blue Susano'o taking up most of the middle. Naruto nodded as he took his stance before finishing the elder ninja's words. "...game over." Itachi nodded as the older Uchiha resumed crossing his arms.

"Now for part two!" The Susano'o formed it's swords as the huge technique held it's hand open in a rigid shaking form. "Let's see what this so called "Will" is good for!" The man formed the Snake seal as the small platform of earth shook. Naruto's eyes gave out pain again as his visions changed. He was now watching the ground as a putrid and evil "coloured" chakra rose up, it didn't last as his vision resumed, and the 270 degree view returned.

"Itachi! Below!" The man nodded as he released his Susano'o and took to the trees careful to avoid pockets of black mist, as well as the strange fruit that produced it. Itachi pulled out multiple kunai and shuriken as he laced them with Raiton and began attacking the Susano'o flank, his intent to distract Madara. The armoured man reacted quickly as he formed the Horse seal. "Fire Style!" Naruto shot past as large roots pursued him. "Great Fire Annihilation!" Madara dropped his technique as a broiling fountain of red and orange flames burst from his mouth. Itachi's now closed eye bled as he waited for the technique to be at maximum. 'Now!' "Burn out!"

The black flames bursted out as a black wall of fire matched the jutsu, the black mist sporadically caught fire as the heat in the canopy rose ever more. "Amaterasu...the Mangekyo's right eye technique." Itachi held up the jutsu as he spoke. "These flames burn as hot as the sun and are said to last for seven days and seven nights." The black flames eventually prevailed as the older Uchiha cancelled the jutsu. The remains of the canopy were a mostly burnt platform of roasted bark and raining ash, the black and orange flames that still lived casting a faint glow.

Naruto's form came bursting through some dead trees as he landed next to Itachi. "Ummmmm Sharingan..." Naruto spoke as he looked at Itachi. True to his words a strange red and black symbol blazed in the boys eyes. The shape was that of a black on red three pointed star that was red in the centre of each branch. "Naruto...stop pulling things out of no where." The boy shrugged as Madara eyed them from a bent tree. "So you now own more power to have fall before me? Good, it will make this assured victory all the better." Naruto's eyes narrowed as the Mangekyo started to spin. "Itachi how do I use Amaterasu?" Itachi sighed as the undead man waited for them to attack. "Your right eye is the focus for it, reach with in your chakra and project it from there." Naruto nodded as he held the sign he watched Kakashi used to focus the Sharinga's chakra. He however did it in the left eye, Madara raised an eyebrow as he watched the boys left eye return to the Rinnegan. Something even he couldn't manage to figure out.

"Now let's get this rolling." The boy's right eye snapped open as more black flames cast a dark glow across the darkening battle field. Madara raised his hand as a white glow exuded from him, "Your naivete is astonishing." Naruto growled as he stoped using the bleeding eye. Naruto pointed his finger and used Misdirection. Madara however simply stood to face the attack. Itachi watched as the man's head repaired itself, the sky was removed of it's dark glow as a blue light returned. "Playtime is over." His action was punctuated by a load roar as his Susano'o erupted out, blowing the canopy top away leaving just the elevated ground. Itachi formed his Susano'o as he braced for the powerful shock wave. He gave a worried look to Naruto only to smile as he saw a faint black glowing figure above the orange and black clothed man. The black skeletion was hidden as a strange energy leaked over the "bones" as it gave flesh to the beast.

What now stood was a large forest green and black Susano'o, the face it held was of an insane visage that held a long beaked nose with two glowing purple eyes hidden in the dark resesses of it's black fanged maw. It's right arm had a sheated blade above it's wrist and another blade at the base of it's form on the opposite side. "Enough fun...the end has come for you." Naruto and Itachi narrowed their eyes as they prepared for the full power of Madara Uchiha. Itachi looked over too Naruto as the blue Susano'o gaze landed on them.

"Naruto, average power won't even scratch him, we need to be careful and think of a way to get through to him." Naruto nodded as he thought of something. "Why not just fight him straight on? If you have a wall, eventually if you pound away enough it will form a crack and if you monopolize on the crack the wall break apart and crumble." Itachi thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Then you take the lead again." Naruto looked at his hands as he felt the power of the Susano'o from within his own. 'If we fight straight on and to the face we will have to be careful. But it will also be a quicker victory.'

Madara hovered in the air at the centre of his abnormally large Susano'o. His arms were crossed as he spoke tauntingly. "The strategy you choose is irrelevant. Nothing will faze me...your lives are over here and now." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he ran towards Madara with Itachi right next to him. The blonde gave a roar as his green flaming Susano'o unsheathed its blades and attacked, only to be met by two blue blades. Naruto pushed harder as he willed it to be. Madara smirked as the back half of his Susano'o seemed to "wake" up. Naruto gasped as he watched it melt away from the original piece. "Behold the power of the Eternal Mangekyo." The Susano'o seemed to make endless copies as the two held each other at the blades. This was the first time he had ever heard Itachi bluntly yell out a "vulgar" word. "That's not fucking fair!"

Naruto grunted as he used Almighty push to force Madara back and blocked two Susano'o clones. He slashed one throught the hand as the other's blade slipped over his and narrowly missed him before he sent it flying with his now free sword. Itachi bashed a clone in the face as he made a long broad swipe across the ash covered aerial landmass. The attack had the desired result as it sealed away the majority of the clones only leaving the one he had smashed away. The straggler was soon cut down as Naruto's black and green blades bisected it making it shatter like glass.

"Hmmm...impressive. It seems I underestimated you power. But it doesn't faze me a bit." He raised his hand as six magatama appeared on the chest of his Susano'o. Naruto cursed as he could only assume they would make getting to Madara that much more difficult. "Itachi let's go!" The man nodded as they rushed forward, Madara's long, curved swords lashed out, but Itachi's Yata mirror blocked them as Naruto's Susano'o dissapeared and then reappeared after he used Swift Style to maneuver around the Uchiha and shoot forward towards Madara. "I'm gonna pound away until I crush you into nothingness!" Naruto unleashed a blur of strikes as he watched the magatam glow red, he smirked when he heard them shatter and Madara looked shocked before sending Naruto away with an Almighty Push. "Well you've got farther then I suspected." He clapped his hands together as the sky glowed. "Here's your reward."

Naruto's eyes widened as the sky started materializing meteors of different sizes. The boy gave up his attack as he leapt back to Itachi. "Itachi I have an idea, drop your Susano'o." The Uchiha raised his eyebrow but decided against asking since it was Naruto. "Graviton Style: Gravitational Release!" Itachi smirked as he felt himself slightly glide across the ground. "Does this mean...?" Naruto nodded as he watched the meteor shower demolish the remaing canopy top leaving Madara on a lone pillar of tree and earth. "...Yes we have achieved the power to fly."

"This is the end for you, you never stood a chance when you stood to fight me. Everyone of my battles with Hashirama changed entire maps. Neither of you compare to Hashirama." Itachi's eyes widened as he heard a voice from behin him and Naruto. "You can't even see a genjutsu." Naruto shouted in anger as his Rinnegan broke through the mentioned genjutsu only to see Itachi's right side get stuck by Madara's ethereal sword. When the sword had made its pass, Itachi's mouth and eyes stood wide, he had just lost the most important battle of the world because of failing in his most proficient ninja art. Genjutsu. "Naruto...I'm...sorry..."

Madara laughed as the red beast explode in a flurry of orange sparks and tiny flames. "The first of many, finally falls." Naruto's face became contorted with rage as he Susano'o flickered. "Is everything wothless to you?! That you'd just cast aside a life as if it's nothing?!" His eyes started to bleed as he clutched his head at the sight of his brother figure with out a right arm and a burnt torso. "You're a monster...a monster...that needs to be put down..." His eyes leveled out to face Madara as he took sharp breaths. His eyes had changed, now they held the three pointed star that was black with an outline of thick red bars. "Oh another little trick huh? It doesn't faze me, I'll crush you and then erase this pathetic world that is without hope." Naruto growled at the man's words. His Susano'o faded as he let go of his graviton jutsu, causing him to fall.

When Naruto was only a few hundred meters from death a bright green and black flash appeared as a huge figure appeared. Naruto's roar out classed the Perfect Susano'o's as he let out all of his anger. The form of perfection was a tall long nosed being with lengthy armour plating that split at the front in between his legs and draped around his torso like a battle skirt. The waist was pinned close by a strange purple rope and the eyes had a similar malicious colour. "Your the one whom's life is over here and now! I'm going to kill you so many times that you won't be able to regenarate!" Madara only smirked as his Susano'o's started to grow. He laughed as it took a form similar to Naruto's.

"Then come, and show me you power!" The man's eyes spun, an insane look appearing as he looked at Naruto's rage filled face. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

* * *

An Ok hope it was epic and the whole 270 degree thing was my play on the the Rinnegan being the originator of all Dojutsu. I gave him blind spot thought since the Rinnegan has the whole multiple eye sight deal. I hope I also introduced the Sharingan as for people asking why the Sharingan when straight to Mangekyo, think about it the requirements are a tramatic event right? Well Naruto's life is fill with those. Have a great night also I have now idea when NCoH will be updated and all of the review and PMs...they're starting to favor Jun and Naruto being by themselve... have a good night!


End file.
